The Heart of an Alchemist
by nogardikust
Summary: Edward was given an impossible asignment and goes to Roy for help. He soon discovers that there is more to this assignment then he thought...
1. Chapter 1

**I know that there are probably a lot of Edo/Roy parings on here. But that is about my favorite paring and I decided to write about it. This is quite different. I hope you enjoy my "actual first" fan-fic. Reviews are welcomed and very much appreciated ! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fma or any of the characters. If I did I would be rich living in Japan. The anime would still be going on and it would not have ended like it did.**

Roy Mustang was smiling for once. The reason. Edward Elric was assigned an impossible mission. The mission, well Roy wasn't quite sure himself. All he knew is that the older Elric brother would soon be storming into his office and throwing insults and curses at the Colonel. After a minute thinking about Ed storming into his office and making a ruckus his smile quickly turned back into the same old scowl that was always on his face. While he waited for Ed he picked up a tan folder containing two weeks of unfinished paper work that Hawkeye was hounding him for. If Roy fears anything it's definitely Hawkeye with a loaded gun. Just thinking about her gave him the chills. Oh well he thought.

"She's not going to get this completed in it's entirely by tomorrow. It's at least going to be another two weeks". Roy said chuckling.

Edward went storming up the third story steps and went straight for the Colonel's office.

"The nerve of him. Giving me something impossible. I'm going to wring his scrawny little neck and wipe that smirk right off his face!" Edward yelled.

There gripped in his hands in a crumpled mess was his next assignment. Gripping the paper tightly he stood out side the Colonel's oak colored door. Breathing heavily he pushed the doors open with all his might. They hit the walls and made a banging noise. Roy looked up at the angry Edward. As he began walking towards his desk.

"Ah Fullmetal. I heard you have been assigned to a new mission. I-"

Edward slammed his fists onto Roy's desk cutting him off he began yelling.

"You think your so funny don't you. Well is this funny? Huh?"

Edward un crinkled the paper and shoved it into Roy's face. Roy grabbed the paper and began to read it.

"Fullmetal, your service to the military has been outstanding. We have a difficult and dangerous assignment and you are the right person with the right alchemic skills to complete this mission. Your mission is to Find the head Ishbalian tribe leader and kill him."

Roy's eyes widened and he looked up at Ed who was standing with his arms crossed over his chest. Roy looked back down at the paper and continued reading.

"After you kill him you must bring back his head so the military can go and exterminate all the remaining Ishbalians. You leave tomorrow at eight hundred hours. Do not tell any one about this mission. If you succeed you will be rewarded with the Philosophers Stone."

There was the military emblem on the bottom and under the emblem it was signed

Furher King Bradley.

Hmm… So that's the plan. I knew that the Ishball war wasn't enough… But what if this is something more than just killing off the Ishbalians? What if…

Roy looked up at Ed.

"Do you really think that I had anything to do with this? You know that he's a humunculious." Roy whispered.

"Well I don't know because your an insane Colonel that loves to find ways to torture me. But no... I really don't think you would of done this. I just needed someone to take my anger out on."

"Oh and that just happens to be me right?" Roy replied with his famous smirk.

"Yes it just happens to be you." Edward smiled. "So what's the plan?"

Roy stood up from his chair and leaned over his desk and grabbed Ed's face.

"Now I'm suppose to have a plan? Well come back here tomorrow morning an hour before you leave I guess I can pull an all nighter for you..."

Roy leaned over and kissed Edward's soft tender lips. Edward began resisting but he finally gave in and accepted. After Roy finished kissing the boy, Edward grabbed the paper out or Roy's hands and was released from Roy's grip.

"I really hate you."

With that said Edward turned around and stormed out of the office and slammed the doors behind him. Roy still standing licking the spit off his lips scratched his head.

"Shit…"

**Please tell me what you think **


	2. Chapter 2 The assignment part 2

Chapter 2. The assignment pt. 2

Riza Hawkeye was in shock. Well not as in much shock as she thought she would be in. She knew this day would come. The day that Roy had finally kissed Ed. Her heart skipped a beat and she sighed. She longed for that kiss to be hers Not for some sixteen year old boy. Riza knew that he didn't intend on kissing him right there in the office. But she knew sooner or later that this would happen. It was unfortunate for her that Roy wouldn't recognize her feelings for him. As soon as Edward left she knocked on the Colonel's door.

"Colonel..." Riza said as she tapped lightly on the office door.

"Come in." Came a stern reply in that always stone cold voice of his.

Riza gripped the gold colored doorknob. With a sigh she opened the door.

"Ah, Lieutenant Hawkeye." Roy said sitting back at his desk tapping a pen.

"Sir." Riza replied with a salute. "I have here for you another stack of unfinished overdue paperwork."

She held out the tan colored folder that was about three inches thick, with her right hand. Roy glanced at the paperwork that she was holding and let out a sigh. He stood up from his desk and looked out his window to the sun setting over the town.

"Close the door." Riza did what she was told.

"Lieutenant, Have you heard anything about Edward's assignment?"

"No sir. All I've heard was that It was impossible and dangerous. Nothing more."

"Do you also know that Ed is not allowed to tell anyone about the mission?"

"No... That is quite unusual. I've never heard of a mission that no one was to know about."

"Well There are now three people that I know of that know what that mission is. The Furher, Edward and Me." Roy paused and turned around to face Riza. He came out from around his desk and walked towards her. He whispered in her ear what the assignment was. She dropped the folder of paperwork letting the papers scatter about the carpet.

She put her hand up to her mouth. "No... that can't be."

"It's true. I also promised to help him..." Roy replied.

"But sir, won't the Furher find out that someone is helping him?"

"Yes Lieutenant I know the consequences. Don't worry about me. Just worry about yourself now. Because you know things you shouldn't know." Roy had a little smirk on his face. "Lieutenant go and inform my other subordinates. Have them swear on there lives they won't say a word threaten them if you have to."

"Sir." Riza replied with an uneasy voice and a salute.

"Hawkeye I trust all of you and that's why I am telling you."

Riza then sighed with relief when Roy said why he was telling his comrades. She knew that Roy would find a way out of this. He just had to. After all He is Roy Mustang.

Roy returned to his desk. Riza bent down and began picking up the papers scattered around the floor.

"Leave them. I'll get them later." Roy said looking at Riza.

"Yes sir." She saluted and walked towards the door. she opened it and left shutting it carefully.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Damn It. What the hell did he think he was doing when he kissed me? I have to scrub my mouth with soap to get out the taste of spit."

Edward said wiping his mouth with his sleeve. Even though on the outside Edward made it appear that he hated the Colonel deep down he really had feelings for him. Edward wasn't ready yet to confront Colonel Mustang with his feelings. Besides he loved to do things to make the Colonel mad. It kinda turned him on. The way Roy always had to get him to do something by threatening to tell everyone the real reason he lost his arm and leg. The way Roy got all mad at a little screw up that Ed might make on an assignment. Ok well it's usually a big screw up. Just thinking about Roy getting all mad made Ed feel a little warm inside. It's like He wanted Roy more and more every time he screwed up. He wanted Roy all to himself. Edward put his hands on his head and muttered,

"No, No, No, I can't be thinking about him like this. I have more important things to be worrying about. It's all my fault that Al's in that god forsaken suite of armor."

Edward reached his quarters and opened the door to see his younger brother sitting on the floor reading a book. Al looked up when he heard the door open.

"Brother! Your back. Did you come up with a plan for the assignment?"

"Shh. Don't say it so loud. No one's suppose to know. No I didn't come up with anything yet. The Colonel's going to help me I guess… I can't tell if he's lying or telling the truth most of the time."

"I'm sure he's going to help you brother. He always does. Did anything else happen?"

Edward wasn't going to tell his brother that he shared a passionate kiss with the Colonel. All Ed really wanted to do now was to forget the kiss and focus on this mission. But he couldn't forget, that's all he could really think about now…

"No Al nothing else happened." Of course he lied.

"Well we should get ready for the mission. I have your suit ca-"

"Wait a minute Al. You can't come." Ed said cutting him off. Your not suppose to even know."

"But Ed." Al whined.

"No. It's too dangerous even for me."

"Alright." Al said with a sigh. We should get to sleep."

"Right." Replied Ed.

Ed removed his boots, placed them under the bed, then his jacket, finally he removed his pants. He was to tired and lazy to place his jacket and pants in a nice pile so he just left them where they dropped on the floor. He climbed into bed and pulled the covers up to his chin. Laying there he slowly drifted off to sleep muttering the Colonel's name.

"Roy…."


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok Im back Sorry for the wait folks. I have been really busy with School ect... Then I got a little bit of writers Block -.- Yes it was very frustrating... But Here's Ch 3 ! Hope you enjoy it Lemmi know what you think **

**P.S. - I am going to change the behaviors of the characters slightly to fit my story line. Like Roy's not going to be a Hard ass all the time... Riza's not going to be all stern and proper... you get the Idea. So Don't get mad.**

**I do not own FMA. Arakawa is a mad genius. If I did own FMA I would be rich, Japanese, and living in Japan **

Ch. 3

Roy Mustang was not amused. He wasn't amused at the way that six people couldn't come up with a simple plan that was going to save the Head Ishbalian's life. That's why he dismissed them all. Told them all to go home. After spending three hours together they could not come up with anything constructive. Before Roy left H.Q. he wanted to check up on Ed. To make sure that he didn't run away secretly. Like they did before a mission that he didn't like. Roy made his way down to their quarters. He tapped lightly knowing the boys would be asleep if they were there.

"Edward…" Roy whispered as he quietly twisted the doorknob. Roy poked his head into the room. Looking around he saw Al laying in the bed that was obviously too small for him. He then looked at the other bed which contained his "_favorite"_ Alchemist. He watched Ed toss from one side to the other. While he was watching him Roy noticed that Ed was mumbling. He couldn't understand most of it but what he could make out was,

"Roy….. Bastard….. Damn Colonel……. Not short…. Bleh Milk….."

That was then followed by Edward's snoring.

"Damn Colonel eh? I'll teach him not to say things about me…" Roy said with a smirk. He tiptoed over towards the window. Snapped his fingers and sparks ignited making the glass from the window shatter. There was aloud boom sound which woke Edward up immediately. Armed with His transmuted automail weapon The young Alchemist jumped up from his bed. He was wide eyed when he saw the Colonel and lunged for him. Weapon pointed at his neck. Roy said,

"Ah Fullmetal, Good to see you are awake." He grinned knowing that he had pissed Edward off. Roy also knew that he couldn't get in trouble for this because it was a weekend. Most of the people who slept in the dorms went home. Roy did know one thing. That Riza hadn't yet left H.Q. She probably would be running down into the room very shortly with gun out and ready to kill.

"What the Hell is your problem!" Edward yelled.

" I came to check on you."

"That doesn't mean you have to go and blow up part of my room!"

"Brother…"Al said. "The Colonel probably had a reason to do this. Right Colonel?" Al was hoping he was right. He didn't want to hear another argument out of Ed tonight at least.

"I'm sorry Al." Roy smirked letting Al know that he indeed had no reason to do this what so ever.

Al sighed. "Brother I'm going to go sit in the hallway… I don't want to be around for the argument…" Al left the room shutting the door. He left it cracked open just a little because he was interested in what was going to happen.

"Now that I have your attention… Fix the window."

"What the hell? You come into my room, destroy my window and expect me to fix it!"

"Yes I do." Roy said with a smirk.

Edward gave him a dirty look but complied with orders. He clapped his hands together and transmuted the window back to normal. Roy walked up behind Fullmetal and put his arms around his chest, he then whispered

" Sorry I couldn't help. We couldn't come up with a plan to help you."

Edward removed the Colonel's hands and replied,

"What the hell was that hug for then? If you couldn't come up with anything productive then why couldn't you just say it?"

"I had to make it an soothing atmosphere for when I broke the bad news" Roy said with his cocky attitude and his famous smirk.

"Go to hell…" Ed said angrily

Roy was used to the go to hell line and all that stuff so he didn't take much offence when Ed said those things.

"Aw Ed you didn't enjoy my hug?" He replied still with his cocky attitude.

"Not one bit. Now get outta here. I gotta get back to sleep I-" Edward was cut off by Roy grabbing him by the waist and pinning him down on the bed.

"Fine I'll leave. But I wanna goodnight kiss first." He replied slyly

"Damn it… Every time. Is that all you can think about you sadistic bastard?" Edward yelled.

"No That's not all I think about… I think about _you._" Roy said then gently kissing Edward's soft lips.

* * *

Roy was right Riza loaded with her gun came running down the corridor. She saw Al sitting outside the room.

"Al I heard an explosion are you alright? Where's Edward?" Riza said.

"Were fine. Brother is in the room. The Colonel came down and he caused the explosion."

"I should have known it was him." Riza replied with a sigh. She gripped the doorknob and began to push open the door when Al chimed in.

"Lieutenant… I-I wouldn't go in there if I were you."

"Why did Edward kill Roy or something. Don't worry I'll be able to handle it." Or so Riza thought. She opened the door to see Roy on top of Edward on the bed kissing. Wide eyed Riza didn't make a sound. Her heart sank a little lower. She only saw them kiss well this was the second time but it made her sad that Roy would not notice her. She worked so hard to get him to notice her. It wasn't working. Riza decided right there that she would not lose Roy to Edward. She would keep trying. She carefully closed the door. She looked at Al.

"Well then I see all is well. Goodnight Alphonse." She turned back around and began walking back towards the stairs. She kept repeating to herself "I will not give up… I will not give up…. I will not give up"


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok guys Here's Chapter 4 Hope you enjoy it. As I said before I am changing some of the characters personality's so It will fit my story. Don't get mad.**

**Thank you all who have reviewed and like my story I really appreaciate it.**

**Disclamier: I do not own Fma. If I did I would be rich, Japanese, In Japan... Arakawa's a mad genius I 3 Her !!!!**

**Enjoy **

Ch.4

"Ah good of you to come. Please come in, shut the door behind you."

"Sir. I have a report that Fullmetal has told Roy Mustang about his mission. I also Have reports that Roy just dismissed his subordinates from a meeting. I think that was a little suspicious and they also know."

"Really. Well I should have known that. It makes me sad that I have to eliminate Roy. But what's done is done I guess."

"Sir would you like me to send Roy on assignment with Fullmetal?"

"Yes. Oh Douglass, make sure you send an invitation to our beloved Ishbalian leader. I wouldn't want him missing out on the fun"

" Sir, what about Lieutenant Hawkeye, and the rest of them? Would you like me to send them as well?"

"No no... I have other plans for them right now. Please just send Colonel Mustang."

"Yes Furher." Douglass replied leaving his office.

The Furher stood up and looked out his window holding a glass of wine.

"Well goodbye Colonel Roy Mustang."

* * *

Roy left Edward's room about five minuets after Riza had poked her head in. Actually He was kicked out by Edward. Edward somehow got out of Roy's grip and kicked him to the floor. And said 

"Now that I have given you what you want You need to give me what I want. Al… come on back in."

Al came back into the room. Edward was inching his way towards the door with Roy walking backwards into the hall. Ed finally came to a stop when Roy was just outside the doorway. Ed looked at Roy and smiled. Roy looked back at Ed and leaned in hoping to get another kiss before he left. Edward moved back into the room and slammed the door on Roy's face saying

"Nice try. You gotta be quicker than that."

"Why I outta…" Roy mumbled with his hand up and ready to snap releasing flames to burn down the door. He stopped himself. He didn't want another reason for Riza to be running down the hallway with her loaded gun again…

Roy sighed and began walking back to his office. Coming up to his office door noticed a note carefully sticking out between the doors. He picked it up and read the front,

"To Colonel Roy Mustang."

"Hmm.." Roy said as he carefully opened the letter. It read,

"Colonel Roy Mustang, Your services have been outstanding to the military. We are sending you on assignment with Edward Elric to kill the Head Ishbalian leader.

The killing of the leader will ensure the country's safety from rebel Ishballian attacks and will hopefully result in a peaceful manner in which we can all live together. You will leave tomorrow morning.

Further instructions will be given when you arrive in one of our military bases. You will meet up with other military officials and plan an attack."

Furher King Bradley

"Damn… he knows I know….. and Edwards letter wasn't nearly as detailed as this one is… Shit. Something else is going on. But what?" Roy unlocked his office door to find Riza sitting in his chair cleaning her gun. He shoved the letter in his pocket while looking at Riza. She looked up as Roy closed the door. When she saw it was him she continued cleaning her gun and said,

"Colonel… Do you have any idea why there was an explosion in the Elric brothers room about ten minuets ago?"

Roy sweated a little as she asked that question.

"Um… do you think I had anything to do with is Lieutenant?"

"Yes… I do." She replied sternly.

"Well… I thought you went home over a half hour ago." Roy said trying to change the subject.

" I was going to but I remembered the paperwork you owed so as a favor I came to pick it up. But as I assumed it was not finished." Riza replied reloading her gun as it made a clacking noise. She placed the gun on the table. Roy gulped. He was going to get an earful from her. Maybe he could avoid it.

"Lieutenant, Did anyone come by my office while I was gone? Anyone knock at my door.?"

"I seem to recall someone knocking, but They only knocked once then left. Don't Change The subject."

Roy forgot that last "Don't change the subject remark. This was more importiant than blowing up part of a room... 'Damn' Roy thought... 'That's more paperwork or me...' Roy sighed and continued talking.

"Anyways, that's it huh. You know that someone had stuck a letter into my door." Roy said walking towards her. He lifted the letter out of his pocket and handed it to Riza. "Read this." Riza took the letter and read it. She couldn't believe that the Furher would be doing this.

"I thought they were done with Ishbal. What will killing the Leader do? He says he wants peace, killing the Leader will cause riots and uprisings which will lead to another war. Anyway that you look at it, There is no solution to this problem…" Riza said sadly.

"I witnessed comrade after comrade dieing. We all have… I just…I just cant see anymore people dieing. Especially _you_."

Riza looked up at Roy. She had light tears in her eyes. This was probably the first and last time Roy had seen Riza cry. Roy was at a loss for words. He just didn't know what to say to her. I mean could Riza feel the way about Roy as Roy felt for Edward?

No it wasn't possible. She couldn't feel like that. Roy had known her since she had joined. She was always at his side. But was she always at his side because she was commanded or was it because she really did like him? Roy couldn't think. Rather he didn't know what to think. Could Riza Hawkeye, the Riza Hawkeye that Roy had know for almost all his military career, be in love with him?

Roy lifted his hand up to wipe away her tears. That was the least he could do for her.

"Don't cry. We are soldiers. We can't let the enemy see our fear." He said sternly.

"Riza I thought I had you figured out. I though I did. I don't know how strong your feelings are for me or anything The thing is I love you-" Roy was cut off by Riza kissing him. Wide eyed Roy didn't know what to do next.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello All Here is Chapter 5!!! I do hope you all enjoy it. I had fun writing it. Well I have fun writing the whole thing so... **

**I want to thank everyone who is reading this and is reviewing. Thank You All!! **

**Disclamier: I do not own Fma. If i did I would be in Japan right now. ****I am changing some of the characters personality's to fit my story so don't get mad. **

Ch. 5

Roy in awe pushed Riza aside. Riza feeling embarrassed looked down at the ground and put her hand up to her face trying to cover up her blushing.

"Colonel… I am sorry I just heard you say you love me and-"

Roy cut her off. " Lieutenant no… I mean Riza" That was the first time Roy had ever used Riza's first name. He always just called her Lieutenant Hawkeye or just Hawkeye.

"You didn't let me finish what I was saying. What I was going to say was, I love you as a _sister_. I'm sorry If you thought something else, but my heart belongs to someone already. I mean I would do anything to protect you. I just don't love you in the way you love me. I do hope you understand." Roy said trailing off. He knew it. Roy knew that he had just crushed Riza's heart. But it was true he did really love her as a sister. They have been together for quite some time and Roy had no siblings. Riza is the closest family he had. Well except for Hughes and his other subordinates. But he would protect Riza and do anything for her. He just couldn't love her in the way she wanted him too. This was breaking Roy's heart as well. He didn't want Riza to suffer any pain.

Riza was in shock. His sister… His sister… That's all she could think about. Those words were probably the most hurtful words she has heard in her life. She couldn't speak. She couldn't look Roy in the eyes again the same way. Why… Why would he chose that Kid over her. Why? Why? Riza just couldn't understand…

"I really feel stupid now." She mumbled. Riza looked up at Roy with tears in her eyes. Roy lifted his hand and wanted to wipe away her tears. She slapped his hand.

"No don't touch me. I don't need you pity. I can wipe my own tears."

"I am not pitying you Riza. I-"

"Colonel… Please refrain from calling Riza. I would prefer if you continued calling me Lieutenant Hawkeye." This was something Riza needed to figure out on her own. She wanted Roy… no she needed Roy. More than anything she needed him more than Edward.

"Very well then. If that is all you may go home now." Roy said back to his stone cold voice. There was nothing else Roy could say to her. Roy thought it best they go back to normal as quickly as possible. Riza nodded and began to walk towards the door. Roy sat down at his desk. He put his hands on his head and ran his fingers through his black hair messing it up. Riza grasped the doorknob and turned it opening the door. She was about to walk out when she stopped. She turned around and looked back at Roy.

"Why would you choose Edward over me? She said sternly.

Roy looked up at her and said, "How do you know about Edward?"

"I saw you too kiss for the first time. I was coming to give you more paperwork and the door was closed. I cracked it a little and noticed that you were busy…kissing."

"That was private. My door was closed. You should have knocked."

"I did knock sir. You mustn't of heard it. You were busy after all." Riza said a bit more agitated.

"Lieutenant, I have dismissed you. You may go home now." Roy sad a little bit louder.

Riza letting go of the doorknob went to Roy's desk. "Colonel, Please tell me why Him? Why would you choose him? I have been ta your side all these years and all you feel is that I am like a sister to you? Do you really feel that strongly for him? Please… Colonel I need _you_. I need you more than anyone. I would die for you!" She yelled with tears now streaming down her face. She grabbed Roy's jacket and tried to kiss him again. Roy shoved her aside. He stood up from his desk and went to her. He grabbed her by the hand and pulled her in close to him putting his arm around her waist. Wiping some tears from her cheek she pushed his hand away.

"No I said I can wipe my own tears. I-"

"What will it take for you to understand, that I am in Love with Edward? Will a kiss make you happy? Will me telling you I love you make you happy? Will any of that make you happy? When it will make me miserable?" He yelled.

Suddenly he kissed her. It was along kiss. Riza still crying closed her eyes and wished that they could just be together. The two of them. Forever. She knew that it would not happen. The kiss that Roy had just planted on her was her sign that they would not be together. He was doing it out of pity. Just so she could be happy. And for what? Her happiness would make Roy's life miserable. He wouldn't be happy. Riza didn't want that. She wanted them both to be happy. If that meant him being with Edward so be it. She just wanted the love of her life Roy Mustang to be happy. Riza pulled away from Roy's lips. She turned around and wanted to walk away but something made her look at Roy for one last time. With his free hand he rubbed her cheek free of tears. Riza freed herself Roy and ran towards the door crying she said,

"I'm sorry I have caused so much trouble… I won't bother you anymore…"

With that said she slammed the door. Riza ran until she could not run any further. With her back against the wall she fell to her knees. Crying she ran her fingers through her blond hair over and over again messing it up. Roy on the other hand watched Riza run from his office. Could she really have meant what she had said about not bothering him anymore? She was not well… Roy would see to it that a doctor examined her before he left in the morning. His mind was racing he didn't know what to think. He went back to his desk and sat in his chair for a while just staring out the window pondering things. He became tired and laid his head down on the desk. Just as soon as he closed his eyes he was asleep. A tear trickled down his face as he slept. Sleeping there was a wounded dog. Sitting outside crying on her knees sat another wounded and heartbroken dog. Would Riza's heart ever heal from the pain? She promised herself that she would not give up. But would she keep that promise to herself?

**I couldn't think of a better ending for this chapter so... This is what you get... I mean after comming up with all this it's to be expected lol **

**C-ya all In Chapter 6!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello again I wanted to have this posted on Halloween but stuff came up... so Here you go! Chapter 6. I hope you all like it**

**I want to thank everyone who reads this and leaves reviews. Thank You All!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fma. If I did I would be in Japan. I am changing some of the character's personalitys to fit my story. Don't get mad. **

Ch. 6

"Rise in Shine sleeping Beauty!" Edward said trying to get his beloved Colonel up with sarcasm. Edward was standing in front of Roy's desk talking loudly and shaking Roy a little bit.

"Come on now wake up…" Edward said getting a little more agitated. Roy was currently tuning out Edward. Roy knew that sooner or later Ed would get really annoyed that he wasn't waking up so he would do something stupid which usually requires Roy to fill out paperwork…which he was not in the mood to do. Well he's never in the mood to do paperwork.

"Come on now Colonel I know what you were doing las-" Before Ed could even finish speaking Roy swiftly raised his right arm and had his finger in snapping position. Roy was ready to snap and send a furry of flames at the older Elric boy. "Now what were you saying…" Roy mumbled as he lifted his head up to look at Edward.

"Eh… All I was saying was I know you were drinking last night. That's the only reason you would be knocked out cold on your desk." Roy sighed as he put his arm down. He doesn't know… Good. Roy thought. It was a sigh of relief. Roy didn't want Edward to find out about what happened between him and Riza last night. It was just too painful to think about. Roy still hasn't completely figured out how his relationship with Riza was going to change. Would she keep what she said about not bothering him again? Roy just couldn't think about that now. It was giving him a headache. Well that and Edward. But he didn't mind Edward.

"Earth to Colonel… HELLO!?" Edward yelled as he was waving his hand in front of Roy's face. Roy grabbed Edward's arm. "Can you stop that please? It's very annoying this early."

"Pfft.." Edward said as he swung his arm wanting Roy to let go of it. "Early you say? It's already noon."

"Wha- Noon?! I was asleep for that long? Damn I must have missed my train… Wait that means you missed the train too?"

"No… genius It got postponed until 3:00 because of fog. If you would take a look out you window you would have discovered that." Edward said pointing towards the window. Roy turned his head to look out the window. He saw the whole city was covered in a thick blanket of fog. It was so thick that you could hardly tell that you were in a city. Let alone run trains. You couldn't see a foot in front of you.

"Whew, Roy said turning back to look at Edward. "That's good. I'm relieved that I didn't miss the train." "Yea you didn't miss your trai-" Edward looked at Roy with a what the hell are you talking about face. "What about you on a train?"

"Oh that… Well… I-"

"Wait.. Don't tell me. You are going to be sent to another Headquarters!" Ed said with a smile.

"Heh" Roy said with a smirk. He stood up from his desk and went to Edward.

"I'm sorry your not getting rid of me that easily Ed, but that's not why I'm leaving today. The reason is… I'm coming with you." Roy said with a huge smile on his face. All Roy would have to do now is wait to see Edward flip out. Edward stood there in awe. He didn't know what to think. Ed was so happy he was going to be away from Roy but now… Now he has to spend his whole mission with him! Maybe, maybe this wouldn't be as bad as Edward thought. I mean maybe this would help there relationship and Ed's true feelings would be shown.

"The Furher sent me a letter saying basically the same thing yours did but it was very detailed and we are meeting up with other military officials at a base to plan an attack."

"Damn the Furher and Damn YOU!" Edward yelled angrily

"Aww Ed, You still don't like me huh?" Roy said leaning in to steal a kiss from Ed.

"Shove it." Edward said shoving his hand in Roy's face. "Your not trying that cheep trick on me again."

Roy frowned. He didn't like not getting what he wanted. But the way Edward was always angry and always saying things like that, turned Roy on. He loved making Edward agitated and annoyed. Roy thought it was cute the way Ed got all flustered when Roy tried to kiss him. Ed would always act so tough and like he didn't care but deep down Roy knew that he had to feel something for him right?

Roy grabbed Edward's arm and moved it away from his face. "Come on now Ed, I know you would _love_ having me with you on this assignment" Roy said sarcastically.

"Aww Damnit. I knew this would happen. Now I have to spend time with you. I'm leaving." Edward said angrily. He turned around to walk out the door when he noticed that Roy still hadn't let go of his arm. This couldn't possibly end well for our young Elric. Roy turned Edward around, and pulled him in closer to his body and did use another "cheep" trick to steal a kiss. After a couple minutes went by Edward pulled away from the grown man's soft lips and tried to leave again. Roy wouldn't let him go. He hugged Ed tightly. Ed returned the hug.

"Edward… You know I care for you right?" Roy whispered as he carefully caressed Edward's soft blond hair. Edward replied, "Yea… you really show that you do." He said closing his eyes and placing his head on the Colonel's chest.

"Then why don't you seem like you care for me?" Roy asked again in a soft and caring voice. This was a question Roy wanted to ask Edward for a long time. He needed to know why Ed was always pushing him away. If Edward really didn't care for Roy then would he be letting Roy kiss him? Roy just wanted to know so he could make things better for him. He cared for Edward so much that it would pain him if Edward didn't like him back. There was a long pause after Roy had asked this question. Maybe Edward just didn't know what to say… Or how to say it.

"Well… The reason is, I don't think I should be showing any feelings until I have righted what is wrong."

Or in other words until Ed could get Al back into his body. "Al is the most important person I have to be worrying about. I can't let other people carry our pain and suffering. This is just what I have to do."

Roy knew that Ed would somehow try and pull Alphonse into this. He usually did. But that's what big brothers are for. If Ed didn't take care of Al then who would?

"Ed, If you just told me how you feel then you wouldn't have to burden yourself or your brother with all of your suffering. I would be right here to suffer with you. Just like I have been for all of these years since you became a dog of the state."

"Roy… I just don't want _you_ to suffer. I don't want to have you hurt. Because… because… deep down I-I really do care for _you._" Edward muttered. Roy was so happy that Ed finally had said that.

"Edward, I knew that somewhere deep down that you had always cared for me."

"Pfft…Great way to ruin a moment." Edward said removing his arms from around Roy.

"I didn't ruin anything. You're the one who did."

"Yea whatever. I'm leaving." Edward said as he left Roy's arms.

"Not so fast… Where's my goodbye kiss?" Roy said with a sly smile.

"Damn… What is it with you and kissing? It's like a fetish or something." Ed said very annoyed.

Roy laughed at that. It was about time Roy had finally laughed at one of Ed's jokes.

"Come here." Roy said. Ed complied and once more was in Roy's arms. They kissed knowing that this mission could be there last.

**See you in Chapter 7!! Review please **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi everyone Here is Ch.7!! I hope you all enjoy this. I think it's a little longer but that's ok. You wanted them a little longer right? Well here it is Please Enjoy **

**I want to thank eveyone who reads this. Thank You All!! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fma. If I did I would be in Japan. I am changing some of the character's personality's to fit my story. Please do not get mad. **

**Review Please **

Ch.7

Three o'clock came faster than Edward thought. The fog had cleared and the train was getting ready to leave. Wasn't it just noon and he and Roy were kissing in his office? Edward knew what time he had to be at the train station but as usual he was busy sleeping. Now Edward was running late.

"Oh great… Now I'm going to miss the Damn train!" Edward Yelled angrily. "Al! Why the hell didn't you wake me up?"

"Brother.. I did try to wake you up… You yelled at me to let you sleep. Then when I bothered you again you transmuted a cage around me, so I couldn't get out." Al whined.

"Yea so blame it on me. Were never going to catch this train!" Edward yelled as he and Al began to run faster to the train station.

Roy was boarding the train as he was saying goodbye to Havoc. The others couldn't be there but as always Havoc had a way to get out of work. Roy didn't know where Riza was but it was for the better.

"Have fun!" Havoc said lighting up another one of those cancer sticks.

"Yea, Just how much fun do you think I'm going to have? Aren't you suppose to be working like everyone else?" Roy remarked.

"Yea, I am but I took a break. I got myself a date." Havoc said proudly.

Figures. Roy thought. "You should really quit smoking. You date wouldn't want to be around a smelly cigarette smoker. Unless she smoked, but I doubt that."

"Hey isn't Ed suppose to be here too?" Havoc asked avoiding Roy's quit smoking line. Havoc always heard that from him. Frankly he was sick of hearing it. He could quit smoking but he just didn't want to.

"If he doesn't get here soon he's going to miss the train." Roy said angrily. Suddenly there was a loud crashing noise coming from the entrance of the train station. Roy and Havoc looked over in that direction where the crash came from. They noticed an overturned and smashed fruit cart with fruit scattered all over the ground. They then saw Edward running away from the scene of the crime with Al following behind. The fruit cart man got knocked to the ground with all the commotion. He stood up brushed himself off and began yelling at the fleeing brothers.

"My FRUIT!!!! What the HELL are you going to do about this??? It's all ruined!!!"

"Sorry about that Mister! I'll fix it later!" Yelled Edward.

"Brother… you should fix it now."

"Gaah… Fine!" Ed yelled. He turned around clapped his hands and transmuted the fruit cart back to normal.

"There you happy you old geezer?!"

"Thank you! You have such remarkable alchemic skills for such a small boy!"

"WHAT WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT YOU CAN'T SEE WITH A MAGNIFIYING GLASS???" Edward yelled angrily back at the old man.

"Brother… He didn't say that. We need to get to the train." Al said pulling Edward away from the man.

"Right on time. I expected we would have some fiasco today Havoc." Roy replied with a smirk.

"Don't tell me. You had that whole thing planned?"

"Well something like that. I didn't want the fruit cart to get broken though. That was just another bonus." Roy replied.

"Your gonna torture that boy to death one of these days…" Havoc replied taking another drag from his cigarette.

Roy did enjoy this. He knew Edward was going to be late. Because after he eats all Ed wants to do is sleep. Roy made sure that Edward had eaten plenty of food before they left. It might be a little sadistic but Roy does indeed love making Edward mad. Ed and Al finally arrived to their train. Roy looking at Edward's angry face had to hold back laughter. Because it was quite funny that Ed had broken a cart and knocked over a old man. Edward looked at Roy who was obviously trying to hold back laughter. Which he was failing terribly at. Ed gave Roy the I'm gonna kill you when no one's around look. Ed figured it was Roy's doing. Making him sleep in and all. Roy knew Edward would fall asleep after eating. He just kept shoving food in front of his face. But Edward couldn't refuse. One reason was it was food. He never refused food unless it was milk. Two he didn't know when he was going to eat next.

"Hey Boss! Havoc said. Nice to see you finally arrived without incident- well let me take that back… Almost without incident." Havoc said starting to chuckle.

"Yes Ed, how was that fruit?" Roy snickered.

Edward raising a fist mumbled "Why I outta… It was you damn fault"

"Really Ed. Now quit wasting time. The train's about to leave." Roy said reaching his hand out to help Ed onto the train.

"I can get on the train myself." Ed sneered as he climbed up the two steps.

Edward walked through the door to his car. They had a private car to themselves. Why? Because they were military and the Furher requested it. Ed looked around. The car was a light brown color with red cushions for the seats. The car also had red colored drapes with gold lining. The car sat four and was a little small for being a private military car. They weren't high ranking officials so this was the best they could get. Ed put his suit case above the seats in the luggage compartment. He closed the compartment door and headed out to Roy. Al was following Ed and was about to enter their car when Roy stopped him.

"Al your coming to?"

"Oh… No Colonel. Didn't Ed tell you?" Al questioned

"He told me sir." Havoc said.

"Tell me what?" Roy asked.

"Well he didn't want me to be left here all by myself while he was gone. So he called up Winry and were going to Resembool so I can stay there. That's where were going now."

"That was nice of him to tell me." Roy said annoyed. Al walked into the car while Ed came back out on the platform and stood next to Roy.

"Well why didn't you tell me we were going to Resembool first?"

"Oops… I guess it just slipped my mind." Edward said with a smile.

"You liar. If your going to lie make it sound convincing."

"Wow an adult telling me to make lies sound convincing. What kind of role model are you anyways?"

"I'm not a good role model." Roy replied.

"Dam right about that." Edward said with a grin. Roy sighed and gave a little smile.

"Well Havoc, Goodbye. See you soon. We hope." Roy said as he saluted. Havoc gave a salute back.

"See ya boss! Try not to destroy anything important ok?" Havoc said with a smile.

"Yea yea…" Ed mumbled. The two turned around and began walking into the train to their car. When Roy heard a voice yell "Wait!" Roy slowly turned around to see Riza standing right next to Havoc. Roy was shocked to see her there. He didn't think he would see her again. Looks like she didn't keep her promise. Roy thought.

"Ah Lieutenant Hawkeye. I thought you couldn't make it today." Roy said trying to sound as serious as possible.

"I wanted to give you this sir." Riza held out her hand and in it was a piece of folded paper. Roy reached out and grasped the paper. He quickly took his hand away after he realized he had touched Riza's hand. He didn't want to upset her more. He didn't know if touching her hand would make her cry.

"Thanks Lieutenant. I'll be sure to read this later." Roy said as he was carefully tucking the paper into his jacket pocket. Riza walked a little bit closer to Roy. She wanted him to read that letter now but it would be best if he waited until he was far away from her. "Um… Colonel. That letter there… Please read it. Don't forget." Riza said almost in tears. "Riza…" Roy extended his hand wanting to wipe them away. Riza grabbed his hand and pulled him in closer to her.

"Colonel, please let me hug you. I-I don't know when I will get to see you again." Roy nodded his head in agreement and they hugged. Riza knew this was also out of pity. She asked for a hug and Roy complied. After about a minuet the train whistle went off. "I need to go Riza. Take care of yourself." Roy said letting go of her. Riza watched him walk onto the train when Edward came out with a smile calling for Roy.

"Look whose going to miss the train now!" Edward said smiling.

Edward spotted Riza. He waved and said "Hey Lieutenant Hawkeye see you around! You too Havoc!" Riza just couldn't bear to see Edward waving and smiling at her. It was painful. But she waved back and put a little smile on her face. She watched as the train pulled out of the station. She watched until it disappeared into the distance.

Tears in her eyes she turned to Havoc. Havoc who had already extended his arms was ready for her to cry on his shoulder if she needed to. "Come here." Riza went to Havoc's open arms and cried. She cried and cried until there were no tears left. "Would you feel better if you talked about it again?" Havoc asked. Riza nodded. Havoc would take her to get coffee or something. After all this was his date he was telling Roy about.

**See you in Ch. 8!! Remember Review!! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello All I bring Ch. 8!! I made this one longer because I am going on hatius for this whole week because we are moving and I gotta help and stuff... So anyways I hope you all enjoy Ch.8 **

**Thank You all For reading this and your reviews!! **

**Disclamier: I do not own Fma, I am changing the characters personality's to fit my story so please don't get mad **

**Review please **

Ch. 8

"Sir, I have confirmed that Colonel Roy Mustang and Edward Elric have left on the 3:00 train."

"Thank you Douglass. You sent the letter to the Ishbalian leader right?"

"Yes it should be arriving sometime today."

"Very Well. You may go now."

"Yes Sir." Douglass replied as she left the Furher's office.

"Well now the fun is just about to begin." Bradley said with an evil smile.

* * *

Havoc and Riza were just getting seated at one of the local coffee shops. Havoc knew that Riza still had feelings for Roy. It didn't bother him as much anymore. It really bothered him when Roy was all she could talk about. But he understood what she was going through. Getting hurt by the one you love. Havoc has been there before. He just didn't want to see Riza hurt. He really cared for her. He wasn't sure how this whole thing would work out. He knew that there was something up with Roy making her cry. She never cried. Roy never made anyone cry. But there was something Riza wasn't telling him. She wasn't going to tell him that Roy likes a guy and that guy just happens to be Edward. What would Havoc think about Roy making her cry over Edward? She didn't want to ruin Roy's reputation. How would people react to Roy and Edward? Not very well. Riza thought.

"So Riza… Havoc said lighting up another cigarette. "Are you feeling any better?"

Havoc knew that the answer was going to be no but he needed to start up a conversation.

Riza shook her head and replied "No."

"Do you want to talk about it again?"

"I guess…" Riza said.

"So your upset that Roy doesn't love you the way you love him?" Havoc said taking a drag on the cigarette.

"Yes… I am also upset that he… well… he-" Riza stopped. She couldn't tell Havoc about Edward. It would hurt Riza even more to think about them being together.

"Yes he what?" Havoc asked.

"Ah it's nothing. I don't want you to worry about me. Thank you for inviting me here but I really must be going." Riza said as she stood up from her chair. Havoc reached over and grabbed her hand before she could walk to the door.

"Wait… I'll go with you." Havoc said with a smile. Riza smiled a little smile and nodded. They walked out of the coffee shop together. Havoc didn't let go of her hand when they reached the door. Riza didn't mind. She actually felt a little better that she was with Havoc. They walked down the sidewalk heading back towards H.Q. They talked about the weather, the birds, basically anything that came to mind. Havoc just wanted to get her mind off of Roy. It seemed to be working until they arrived in front of H.Q. Havoc put out his cigarette and looked at Riza. She let go of his hand and looked up to Roy's office window. Roy's window was in the front of the building. It overlooked the city. Riza sighed and turned back to Havoc.

"Thank you Havoc. I haven't felt happy for a while."

"Your welcome. Riza… I want you to know that I don't want to see you hurt. I don't want to see you crying because of that jerk Roy" Sorry Colonel but you are being a jerk… Havoc thought. "If he can't see what he's missing out on then there is something really wrong with him."

Riza chuckled. "Your right. Thank you for saying that." Havoc smiled as he began to reach for another cigarette. Riza grabbed his arm and looked him in the eyes. "Havoc I wanted to say that I- I …" She stopped. She couldn't say it. She couldn't say how she felt about Havoc, all of a sudden he kissed her. He had wanted to kiss her for a long time, the timing was never right. Until now. Havoc pulled his lips away so he could pull her in closer to kisse her again. Riza was a little surprised but she enjoyed it.

She enjoyed feeling the soft lips of another man on hers. It just hit her. This was another man. This was not the Roy Mustang she loves so deeply. This was Jean Havoc. The Jean Havoc that was always there for Riza to cry on. The Jean Havoc that always listened to her. The Jean Havoc that was her friend. The Jean Havoc… The Jean Havoc that Riza was falling for. He had always been there for her. Always by her side listening, and consoling, and saying things to make her feel better. Could Riza be falling in love with Havoc?? No she couldn't be. She loved Roy. She would do anything for Roy. Roy was the one she wanted. Or was it Havoc? Havoc… It was too soon for her to tell but, she did indeed _like _Havoc more than a friend. But she promised herself she wouldn't give up on Roy… Would she break this promise too?

Havoc was enjoying every minute of this. He was happy that he made Riza feel a little better. He was also happy because he got to kiss her. She didn't pull away from him which meant that she was also enjoying this, or she was just doing it out of pity. Which Havoc didn't think she was. Life was good for Havoc now. He might just have a chance with Riza after all.

* * *

"Damn it Roy! Will ya quit annoying me?" Edward yelled. Roy was bored out of his mind. So a way to become entertained was to annoy Edward. Which was always amusing.

"Come on Ed. I'm not annoying you. I'm just trying to entertain myself." Roy said with a smile.

"Yes but how come your entertainment always annoys me?" Edward said angrily.

"Because your such an easy target."

"Out!!! Get out of the Car!!!!" Edward said pushing Roy towards the car door.

"Brother… Please the whole train can here you… These walls are pretty thin" Al said sighing.

"I don't care if they can here me. Just get this guy out of here before I freak out!"

"Aren't you freaking out now?" Roy remarked.

"Get the hell outta here!!!" Ed yelled opening the door to the hallway.

"But I-"

"I don't care what you have to say just get out!" Ed pushed Roy out into the hallway and slammed the door. There were other passengers looking out of their car's at Roy. It seemed that everyone had indeed heard the yelling.

"Ha ha … Everything's fine. Just a noisy little child throwing a tantrum." Roy said trying get the people to stop starring.

"I will Kill you!!!!!" Edward yelled opening the door to attack Roy.

"Brother! You can't kill him! Quit making things difficult!" Al said holding back Ed.

"Well I guess I will see you later boys." Roy said walking quickly down the hallway to the food car. Roy made it into the food car without being followed or attacked by the angry Edward. He sighed and plopped himself down into a chair. He chuckled to himself. It was very amusing making Ed mad. Roy didn't mean to say little… well yes yes he did mean to say it.

"What a train ride… It's only been an hour and Ed already wants to kill me…" Roy put his hand in his pocket remembering the letter Riza handed him. He was curious to read what it said. He opened the letter and began reading.

"Dear Roy,

It was really hard for me to come to the train station to see you leave. It was even harder for me because I knew Edward was going to be with you. I know how you feel about me and you know how I feel about you. But, I can't happy about you and Edward. Because every time I think of you I think of Edward too. It pains me to even look at Edward let alone talk to him. I guess I am writing this to you because I wanted to tell you I have a deep hatred for Edward. I hate him now because He has you. He will be in your arms, not me. He will be the one you care for, not me. I am sorry I have to tell you this within a letter, but I just couldn't speak to you face to face. I will not give up. I hope you can understand.

Riza Hawkeye.

Roy closed the letter and put it back into his pocket.

"Damn it Riza… Now she hates Edward. She shouldn't hate him. She should hate me. But she can't hate me… I don't think she will ever hate me. She won't give up either. Why can't she understand that I don't love her like that!" Roy said angrily as he pounded his fist on the table.

"But what can I do to make her happy? I can't just go to her and say it's over I love you… I don't I don't love her like that…"

This was giving Roy a headache. Just when he thought he was able to forget about Riza for a moment she writes a letter proclaiming her hate for Ed. In any case, Roy was not going to give in to her.

**See you in Ch.9!! Review please **


	9. Chapter 9

**Ah Hello All Sorry for the wait! Hope you all had a nice Thanksgiving. This is not a long chapter but I had massive writer's block with this one (For some unknown reson...) Anyways I guess this could be a filler? I dunno... I promise Ch. 10 will be longer XD So please Enjoy **

**I want to thank everyone who reads The Heart Of an Alchemist!! Thank You All So Very Much!!!!**

**Disclamier: I do not own Fma. I am doing this for fun XD**

Ch.9

"Brother, why do you always have to act like that?" Al asked.

"Act like what?"

"Like your about to kill someone. I mean you do have a pretty bad temper…"

"Yea I guess.." Ed replied.

"I mean the Colonel really didn't do anything that ba-"

"Pfft… He always is doing things to make me mad."

Roy opened the car door. Ed and Al looked up at him.

"So are you cooled down a bit Ed? Your not going to try and kill me again?"

"Yea I'm not going to kill you now…" Edward said slyly.

"Oh, So I should be looking out for an Ed surprise attack then."

"Maybe or maybe not."

"Brother…" Al said sighing.

"I'm going for a walk."

Edward got up from his seat and left the room. He walked down the hallway and began pondering things. He wondered if he should tell Winry about his dangerous mission. All he told Winry was Al was coming to stay with them for a while. Of course she would want to know why. But if he told her she would get upset and cry. If he didn't tell her she would also get upset and cry.

Damn either way she would cry. Ah maybe he just wouldn't say anything to her. Ed felt bad about leaving Al behind, but it was for the best. He didn't need to be caught up in all this mess. Well he was already in a mess himself but that wasn't the point. Ed just wanted him to be safe. He knew that this was not going to end well. Then there was Roy. What the hell would Ed do with Roy? He was already on his last nerves like he usually was. But it seemed different this time. Was it because they had feelings for each other? Or was Roy just really being a hard ass to make Ed mad. Obviously he was being a hard ass. Edward chuckled. "Roy's always being a hard ass."

"What was that remark?"

Edward turned around to see Roy standing there right behind him.

"Damn, can't I get any privacy with out you coming after me?"

"No, I should probably stay with you at all times. You know your just a little kid who is looking for trouble."

"What did you just say?"

"Never mind, I just don't want you attacking me again. So, why did you leave the car?"

"To get away from _you._"

"Ah, Well soon you'll be spending all of your time with me." Roy smiled. Maybe he was going to steal a kiss again. No Ed wouldn't let him get another one. Ed put his hand up in Roy's face.

"Save it for later."

"I see you have caught on to my little trick. I'll just have to try something else."

"Yea you wish."

Just then the conductor's voice came on across the loud speaker.

"We will be arriving In Resemboul Train station in two minutes!

I repeat we will be arriving in Resemboul train station in two minutes!"

"Let's go get Al." Roy nodded and they hurried off to their car. Edward retrieved his suite case from the over head compartment and all three of them headed towards the door. They soon arrived at Resemboul Station. It was quite busy for that time of day. Merchants selling all sorts of things in their carts to tourists, people moving about trying to get on their correct trains.

"Well it's good to be back I guess. Right Al?"

"Yea Brother."

They began walking towards the exit to leave the station to go to Winry's house. They passed a fruit cart on their way out and Ed knew Roy was going to have a remark.

"Ah be careful Ed, try not to run into this fruit cart!" Roy said laughing. Al also joined Roy with a laugh.

"Yea Yea shut up."

* * *

"Granny?" Winry yelled from her work shop.

"Yes Winry?" Pinako replied.

"Did that new order of parts come in yet? I wanted to try a new way to make Ed's automail."

"Sorry Winry nothing came today maybe tomorrow."

Winry frowned. She hated having to wait for parts and things to be delivered. It always took too long. But at least she would get to see Ed and Al. They usually never phoned her to tell her they were going to visit. She would never know what they would be up to. She always worried abut them. They never told her anything. They always wanted to carry their burden's by themselves. But Winry could understand.

She thought it was unusual that Ed wanted Al to stay with her and granny for a while. Where would Edward go? Winry hoped it wasn't a dangerous mission. Of course it was going to be dangerous anyway. Winry sighed. "Those two…" She walked out on to her balcony to see if Ed was here yet. Winry heard a crash and then shouting. She looked over in the direction towards the train station. She could see Edward running with Alphonse right behind him. "Ah just like old days. They were always running." Then there came another man walking and laughing right behind Al.

"Of all people… Why would Ed bring Roy here?"

**Ah I sence some hostility and of course more drama!!! See you all in Ch. 10!!! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello All Wow 10 chapters! Alot has happend in these last 10 chapters. There will be alot more things happening in the chapters to come. More Drama, Because everyone loves Drama!!! XD**** I am very excited that I have finally reached 10. I made this chapter long in celebration of 10 chapters! **

**So please Enjoy Ch.10! **

**I want to thank everyone who reads this story and comments! I 3 you all! Thank you for making my story a part of your day!! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fma. I am writing this for fun. I am also changing the character's personality's so please do not get mad.**

**Review please!!!**

Ch.10

Granny! Ed and Al are back!!" Winry yelled. She left her balcony and hurried down the steps to open the front door. She stepped outside and waited for them to approach the door. She wondered why Ed had brought Roy with them. Ed knew Winry did not like Roy. Just because Ed brought him along didn't mean she had to be nice to him. Well She at least would be civil with him.

"Look brother it's Winry!" Al exclaimed.

"Does she have a wrench in her hand?"

"No not that I can see…"

"Well We better be careful. She's dangerous with a wrench."

"What do you mean we? She always throw's it at you because you have done something stupid brother." Al said beginning to chuckle.

"Yes Edward, **_you're _**the one who should be worried." Roy chimed in. Ed looked back at him. Roy smiled and also began to laugh.

"Shadd-up you to." Ed said getting angry. He had to think fast, what could he do to stop Winry from getting hit in the head. Of course he could always transmute something around her but then she would get super pissed and probably throw more things. Damn… Ah wait Ed was carrying his suit case. He would put his suit case up in front of his head and block anything she threw. It was an ingenious plan . Or so Ed thought. Ed lifted his suit case and held it right in front of his forehead blocking his blond colored hair and skull from any flying wrenches.

"Ed you look ridiculous. That's pretty drastic for warding off wrenches."

"Shut up you. It would be drastic If I used **_you _**as my human shield"

"Brother…" Al said as he sighed.

They neared where Winry was standing. She walked off the porch and went over to greet them. She threw her arms up and stopped and looked at Edward.

"Uh Ed… why do you have your suit case blocking your head?" She asked.

"Well ya see…"

"Brother thought that you would throw a wrench at him like you usually do."

"I only do that when you don't call me or you do something stupid." Winry said smiling.

"See, Al told you." Roy said laughing.

"Shut up. I get it." Ed mumbled. He removed the suit case from blocking his head and set it down on the ground.

"Welcome back boys." Pinako said coming out of the doorway smoking her long pipe as usual.

"Ah Edward I see you haven't grown at since the last time I saw you." Pinako said eagerly waiting for Edward to respond.

"Ah you Old Hag. Your shorter than anyone here and you have to make fun of me??" Edward yelled.

"Aw Granny… not now." Winry said sighing.

"Auntie it's good to see you again."

"Yea I guess its good to see you, you old hag." Edward mumbled.

"What was that shrimp, I couldn't hear you." Pinako said smiling.

"Damn it! I said you were an old hag that is over a million years old!" Edward yelled.

"That's what I thought. I do hope these boys don't cause you this much trouble all the time sir."

"Not at all Ms. Rockbell. Only every once in a while Ed will break out into a tantrum." Roy said sternly.

"Yes, well that seems about right for him. It is unusual for you to be accompanying the boy's."

"Well I-"

"Let's all go inside. Supper will be ready soon." Pinako said ignoring Roy.

"Come on Ed, I'll check to see if you need an adjustment on your automail before dinner." Winry said grabbing Ed's hand and dragging him into the house.

"Uggh…" mumbled Ed.

"I'll help you set the table Auntie." Al said following her into the house.

"Well I guess I'll just wait out here then." Roy mumbled as he sat down on the front steps . Roy knew the Rockbel'ls disliked him. It was because of whet he did to their family. He tore them apart. It was his fault they didn't like him. Roy couldn't blame them though. He would probably hate someone if they killed his parents.

Roy sighed."Why did I even come here? I could have just stayed at a hotel and waited for Ed to be done doing whatever needs to be done here." Roy just couldn't wait to get to the base and meet up with all the military personal that were supposedly planning an attack to kill the Head Ishballian. That would be so much fun. Meeting with people from the military that he has never met before. Just great… "Damn.." Roy mumbled.

Edward sneaked out of Winry's workshop when she wasn't looking. He didn't want another automail adjustment. Ed hated getting them. The worst part about it was when they re-connected the nerve endings. Edward quietly made his was to the porch and crept up behind Roy who was sitting on the steps. Ed tapped him on the shoulder and sat down on the other side of him. Roy looked back but no one was there. Then he realized that Ed plopped himself down right next to him. It startled Roy a little but he should have guessed Edward would find a way to escape.

"What aren't you happy to see me?" Ed said with a grin.

"Oh I'm thrilled. I thought Winry took you for adjustments or something…"

"Yea well while she wasn't looking I escaped. I hate getting adjustments."

"Well good luck with escaping. You know she'll find you."

"Shut up. Don't ruin my escape right now. So why are you out here anyway?"

"Well You should know. They don't like me."

"Ah, yea I know. So your just going to stay out here all alone?"

"Well I guess, I mean you and Al are busy doing things so."

"Ha, She'll never find me! I won't let her." Ed said with a laugh.

"Yea ok. Well since your not going to get caught how bout a kiss?"

"You and those Damn kisses I swear."

"Shut up." Roy said leaning in closer to Edwards face. Their lips were about to touch when Winry yelled.

"Edward Elric! Where the Hell are you!" Winry yelled as she threw a wrench outside the door and Hit Edward in the back of his head. Ed put his hand on the spot where the wrench hit and rubbed it.

"Damn it Winry!" Ed yelled back angrily.

"Well looks like you got caught."

"Yea yea. Guess I gotta go." Before Ed left he leaned in and kissed Roy. Ed usually is the one always trying to avoid getting kissed but this time he knew that Roy wanted a kiss. So naturally Ed had to get used to kissing if he was going to be in a relationship with Roy.

Ed pulled away and stood up.

"Hmm I wasn't expecting you to kiss me. That's a nice change." Roy said slyly with a smile.

"Whatever. I only did it because you looked so lonely."

"Ok Ed." Roy said sarcastically.

"Edward! There you are! Get back into the house! I turn my back for one minute and your gone! What kind of respect is that?" Winry yelled as she grabbed Ed by his red jacket and began pulling him into the house.

"Well you didn't have to throw a wrench at me! You know that hurts. How bout I throw one at you?"

"You wouldn't dare."

"I just might one of these days." Edward mumbled.

Winry looked back at Roy who was watching them argue their way back into the house. He smiled when he noticed Winry looking at him. She just gave him a dirty look and slammed the door shut.

"Well so much for trying to be nice." Roy sighed while he laid down on his back and looked up at the darkining sky.

"I think it's going to rain."

* * *

"Really Ed, why can't you just let me re-adjust you automail in peace?" Winry said as she shut the workshop door.

"I mean you always go running off."

"Yea well you shouldn't throw wrenches at people." Edward remarked as he sat down.

"That's not the point. What I'm trying to say or rather what I mean is you are always running off to places. When you come to visit you only stay for a day or two then off you go and I don't hear from you again or until you need your automail fixed."

'Great, here she goes again. She's always going on about how I never visit and when I do its for a short period of time… blah blah blah I don't have time for a lecture. If I wanted a lecture I would do something to piss Roy off.' Ed thought as he rolled his eyes. Ed plopped his head down on the back of the brown colored chair as Winry continued to talk.

"You and Al are always acting so tough. Like you can handle any situation you come across. You never ask for help or your too stubborn."

"Now wait just a minute-"

"Please let me finish Ed. I mean you know how much granny and I worry about you. And yet you never seem to have the time to call and tell us what's going on or write or anything. You always don't want to burden people, but sometimes people want to help you with your burden's. I **_want_** to help you with them. I hate seeing you go on dangerous missions. It hurts me to see you when your arm's all busted up and you've been hurt. Al too. I can't stand seeing the both of you hurt."

"Winry… This isn't your sin you have to carry. I am doing all I can to put Al back to normal. Don't you think that not a day goes by when I question myself If I did the right thing trying to bring our mom back? I still can't answer that myself. But Winry, If I didn't go on these dangerous missions then I wouldn't have the information I need about the stone."

"Is this next mission so dangerous that you can't bring Al along? Is that why he is staying here?"

Edward nodded his head. "Yes that is why. Well Also no one in the millitary is suppose to know about this mission. It's top secret. That's pretty much all I can tell you."

"What about Roy? Does he know?"

"Yes, he was assigned to go with me. Believe me Winry, this mission wasn't something I wanted to do. It's something I am doing for Al."

"I see…" Winry paused. She wondered what could be so dangerous that Al couldn't come. She also has never heard of such a top secret that the military couldn't know. What was the Furher thinking? Winry just couldn't think of Edward coming back from this mission with his arm all busted up, having cuts and bleeding everywhere. Winry has seen Ed like this before it wasn't pretty. She just couldn't bear to see him like that again. Winry started to cry. This isn't the first time she has cried for the boys. This wasn't the first time she has just cried for Edward either. Winry fell to her knees. She put her hand up to her face and wiped her tears. Edward got up from the chair and went to Winry. He stood there. Ed put his hand on her shoulder trying to console her. He looked at her. Every time Ed would mention dangerous she would cry. Ed hated seeing her cry for him.

Winry finally looked up at Edward.

"Edward… I-I…"

* * *

Roy opened the door to let himself in. He had his black jacket up over his head. He was using it to shield himself from the sudden downpour of rain. He knew it was going to rain. He always knows when it's going to rain. Pinako peered out of the kitchen doorway and looked at the soaking wet Roy standing in the doorway. She hurried out of the kitchen and went towards him. 

"Here, I'll take you jacket." Pinako said reaching out her hand.

"Thank you Ms. Rocknbell." Roy said handing his wet jacket to her.

"Please don't call me Ms. It's so formal sounding. Just call me Pinako like everyone else."

"Yes, ok then Pinako." It was a little weird for Roy to be calling someone other than military personnel by there names.

"Please have a seat Mr. Mustang."

"Roy's fine."

"Ok then Roy please have a seat."

Roy nodded and sat at a chair that was by the table. Pinako then went and sat right next to Roy.

"So tell me Roy, How are the boys?"

"They are fine. Ed is acting just like one of the military men. An Al supports Ed 100."

"Ah, I see. So they really have turned Ed into a dog of the state."

"Well he usually puts a twist on what the higher ups tell him to do. He either refuses to do it or does it his own way and says "I'm no one's dog."

"Well that's Edward for you. Is the reason why Al has to stay with us because of a dangerous mission?"

"Well I'm really not allowed to say anything, but yes It is very dangerous and I am assigned to go with him."

"Ah, I see. Well then I really should be getting dinner on the table." Pinako said as she stood up from her chair.

"I can help you with that."

"No it's alright, you're a guest I don't want you to have to do any unnecessary work." Pinako said walking back in the kitchen.

"I just wanted to be useful…" Roy mumbled.

* * *

"Edward I-I **_Love _**you." Winry said sobbing. 

"Eh?"

Edward knew Winry had some feelings for him but she loved him? No way. She couldn't love him. She was his best friend. Well people can fall in love with their best friend's right? No No NO! Winry didn't know what she was saying. Besides what would Roy think? Ed had feelings for Roy not Winry. He couldn't tell her that. Ed couldn't tell Winry that the man she hates likes him. No way. This was not going to turn out well.

"Winry I- I don't know what to say. I mean I knew that you had some feelings for me but Love? Do you truly love me? Or you just don't know what you are saying?"

"No Ed, I really love you." Winry said still crying. She stood up and looked at Ed.

" I just wanted to tell you before you go off on this dangerous mission. I mean that's why I worry about you so much. Because, someday I know there will be a mission that you go on and I will never see you again." She wiped her eyes and calmed down. She stopped crying. She knew what Ed's answer was going to be. He would never love her. It's just not something he would do. Winry was ok with that. She just needed to tell him how she felt.

"Yes but Winry, You know that I don't love you right? You're my best friend and I know that you are concerned with me and everything but, I just don't love you." Ed couldn't word it any better. He just didn't know how.

"I know that Ed. I know you don't love me. But tell me one thing, Is there someone else? I just need to know."

"Well I-… Um.. Yes there is someone else that I have strong feelings for."

"Your not going to tell me are you?"

"No I am not. Because I know how you get. You'll hate that person."

"Hmph… I bet it's Roy."

"Wha- Don't say things like that!" Ed snapped back.

"Wait… It is Roy isn't IT!"

Edward didn't say anything. He just looked away and was blushing a little.

Winry gasped and put her hand up to her mouth. No why Him? Why it could be anyone and it has to be him. She put her hand down and began yelling

"Why Ed? Why does it have it have to be that man! Any other person would be fine but HIM!!!! Why him! You know what he has done to our family. He killed my parents! Do you think that is ok?"

Edward again didn't say anything. He just couldn't say anything to her. He was upset that she found out about him and Roy.

"Well Say something!" Winry yelled as she grabbed Ed's jacket and got in his face.

"Damn it! Yes Yes I do like him! Ok! I like the man you hate! Are you satisfied with that? What do you want me to say? I am sorry. But That is not going to change how I feel about him. I'm sorry he killed your parents. It wasn't his fault. He was commanded to do that. You know he tried to kill himself after he killed your parents? He felt so bad but he couldn't kill himself. And you treat him like he's some outsider. You could at least be nice to him!" Edward yelled.

"… I-I didn't know that. I feel bad now."

"Well you should. Not a word about this to Al or Auntie. Not a word to anyone Got it?"

"Yes… Not a word."

Al knocked on the door as he opened it a crack. "Winry, Ed, Auntie says dinner is ready."

"Thanks Al. Were coming." Replied Ed grasping the doorknob and walking out into the hallway.

Winry followed behind Ed in silence.

**Will the Drama Ever end?? I hope not I 3 Drama XD Hope you all enjoyed it! **

**See you in Chapter 11!! **

**Review Please!!!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry Everyone for the long wait!!! I had no access to my computer. T.T But I am back and I have Ch 11!!! I Hope you all have a Happy New Year!!! Please Enjoy Ch 11!!**

**I would like to thank everyone who has read and commented on this story. It means alot to me that you all enjoy this!!! So THANK YOU!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own FMA. I am writing this for fun!! I am also changing some of the characters personality's so please dont get mad!!**

**Review Please!!!**

Ch 11

Dinner was silent. It was an awkward silence. Winry looked hurt and upset, Ed looked mad, Roy looked lonely and Pinako just looked like Pinako. Al wasn't sure what to do. He wasn't in a position like this since he was little. When Ed or Al had done something bad no one would talk at the dinner table. But Trisha couldn't stay mad at the boys for very long. Al thought he might start up a conversation, but if he did that then would Ed get even angrier? Well he had to try something because he already felt weird not eating anything.

"So uh Brother, what time are you leaving?"

"Well the last train leaves in an hour so well probably be heading out after dinner." Ed said as he stuffed more food in his mouth.

"Your not going anywhere in this weather. It just started raining harder." Winry chimed in.

"You think you can tell me what to do Winry?" Ed said angrily.

"No I don't think I can. I think I have a right to because no one else will do it for you." Winry said as she slammed her fist on the table knocking her fork on the floor.

"Your not my mother Winry! So stop acting like her!" Ed yelled as he stood up from his chair knocking it over. There was more silence and all eyes were looking at Ed and Winry. Winry had tears forming in her eyes. She was hurt by what Ed said. All she ever wanted to do was help them. She knows how it feels to not have parents.

"Brother…"

"What?!" Ed yelled as he looked at Al. Al nodded his towards Winry. Ed looked at her. He saw that she was ready to cry. Ed felt bad. He always made her cry. But this time he didn't think before he spoke. (Well Ed usually never thinks before he speaks so this time wasn't any different.) "Winry, I-"

"I was only trying to help. But as always you can't accept my help or anyone's for that matter." Winry said as she left the table and walked up the stairs to her room.

"Damnit…" Ed mumbled and walked towards the front door. He opened it and with a slam he was outside in the pouring rain.

"Brother…"

"Well I better go give Edward a jacket so he doesn't catch cold." Pinako said getting up from her seat.

"No Pinako I will go get him." Roy said already at the door putting his black colored jacket on. He picked up an umbrella that was sitting by the coat rack. Roy opened the door and sighed. "I really hate the rain Ed… But your going to make me come get you anyway…" He said angrily.

* * *

"Winry," Al said as he opened her bedroom door a crack. 

"Oh, Al. You startled me. Come in." Winry said as she wiped tears from her eyes. Al opened the door and walked in her room. Al looked around. It was the same, just as he remembered it when he was little. All the books pilled up on the floor. Most of them Automail books. There were also a couple of medical books laying around too. Which Al thought were probably Winry's parents books. He looked on her desk. There were four picture frames. One of them had her parents in it, another was Pinako and Den. Then the two other ones were a picture of when Al Ed and Winry were little. That brought back some memories of happier times. Before they tried to bring there mom back. Before she died. Al wanted to apologize for what Ed had said because even if Ed tried to apologize he wouldn't give Winry a proper apology.

"Winry, I just wanted to apologize for what Ed said. You know how he gets when he's mad."

"Yea… I know. Al, you know that I don't mean to sound like a mother. I- I just want to help you guys because were the only family for you two."

"Yes, I know. It's just been hard. I know its been hard for you too. But Ed doesn't want you to worry about him. He doesn't even want me to worry about him."

"Well, if you two didn't do dangerous things all the time then we wouldn't have to worry now would we?"

"Ha, Ha you know we wont ever stop." Al said with a chuckle.

"Yes. Thank you Al. I feel a lot better. You better go find Ed." Winry said with a smile.

"Oh I don't have to look for him this time. The Colonel went looking for him."

"The Colonel…" Winry mumbled. Figures _he_ would go looking for him. After all they love each other. Maybe Winry should tell Al. Al had a right to know after all. But she promised Ed she wouldn't.

"Winry your ok now right?"

"Yes Al I'm fine."

Al nodded and left. He sensed something was still bothering her. He couldn't figure it out but it probably had to do something with Ed. It always had to do something with Ed.

* * *

"Ed! Ed! Where are you!" "Damn he's always running off like this. Making me walk around in the pouring rain looking for you. You owe me Ed." 

Roy was having no luck at all finding Ed. Well one of the reasons were that he hated the rain. It was beginning to make him angry that he had been out almost 15 minutes and he had no idea where Ed could be. The second reason was that Roy had no idea where he might be. That is because he wasn't used to being in Resemboul. Roy kept walking. He came upon a remains of a burned down house. He stopped and looked at it. Was this Edwards house that he always talked about. That he always said was burned down? Roy couldn't believe when Ed had first signed up and told him that he and Al burned their house down and left. Roy thought it was some sympathy story and just pushed it out from his mind. But now that he's seeing it for his own eyes. He couldn't believe it.

"So this really happened. They left everything behind so they could search for a way to return themselves to normal." Roy then looked around hoping he would catch some glimpse of Edward. Roy spotted him. He was crouched down looking at something in or on the ground. Roy began to walk towards Ed.

"Ed!" he called as he neared him. Edward looked up to see Roy walking towards him. When he realized it was Roy he turned his head back towards what he was looking at and mumbled "Oh great. They just had to send him…"

"Ed, I have been looking all over for you." Roy said as he stood over Ed. The umbrella he was holding was now over top of Ed. Roy could see that Ed was already soaking wet and the umbrella wasn't going to help at all. But he put it over him anyways.

"You could have found me if you asked Auntie or Al. They knew where I was."

"Well sorry. What are you looking at anyways?" Roy said as he knelt down for a closer look.

"My mothers grave."

Roy was silent. So this was his mothers grave. Roy didn't know if he should leave and let Ed be alone. But he decided against it.

"You know, I really feel bad for what I said to Winry. I always make her cry. I hate it when she cry's. No I hate it when people cry in general."

"Well If you thought before you spoke, then these things wouldn't happen." Roy said slyly.

"Hey now! Don't you start!"

"Come on, lets get outta here. You know I hate the rain."

"So then why did you come out to find me? Auntie could have asked Al too."

"Oh no one asked me to come get you. I decided to come and get you." Roy stood up and extended his hand to Ed. Hopefully Ed would either take this gesture as a helping one or he would hit Roy's hand and say go away. Roy was hoping for the first one.

"Really? Even though you hate the rain?"

"Yes."

Ed took Roy's extending of the arm as a helping gesture. He placed his hand in his and Roy helped him up. Ed looked down at his mom's grave once more.

"Ok I'm ready to go." Ed replied with a smile.

"You better say sorry to Winry when we get back."

"Ha, now your acting like my mother! You can let go of my hand now."

"Well I intend not to act as your mother. You owe me. I came out looking for you in the pouring rain and I expect some kind of reward." Roy said with his famous smirk that always pissed Edward off. "So no, I am not going to let go of your hand."

"You know I really hate that smirk. But you do it anyway just so you can piss me off."

"Yes, that's basically why I do it. Just to make you angry. Because you know I love it when you get angry." Roy whispered in Ed's ear. Edward began to blush. Something about Roy always made him blush.

"Fine, I'll hold your hand until we get back to Winry's. That's all you get!" Ed yelled.

There was no way that he was going to get out of this. They began walking. They actually were walking slow. They were taking there good old time walking back. There was no rush. Nobody was waiting for them to return. Ed actually liked this feeling. He felt like he would always have someone to hold on to. Someone always to talk to. Al was there but Ed couldn't talk about some things to Al like he could Roy. Of course Ed wouldn't dare do some of the things he has done with Roy to Al. Al was his little brother and Ed had a duty to protect him. Now it was looking like Ed had another duty. He now had some one else he had to protect. And he knew he would receive the same protection back from Roy. Ed leaned his head on Roy's arm. He liked this feeling of warmth. Roy was happy that Ed would be a little sensitive and at least do something nice. But as always Roy ahd something to say.

"Aww, Are we showing a sensitive side?" Roy said with a chuckle.

"That's a great way to ruin yet another moment!" Ed yelled as he picked his head back up and let go of Roy's hand.

"Hey you said until we reached Winry's house!!"

"No, you ruined your chance. Now you have to catch me if yo uever want me to hold your hand again!!" Ed said as he left the cover of the umbrella and began running in the pouring rain towards Winry's house.

"Ed! You owe me two now!!! Making me chase you in the rain!!!"

**Hope you enjoyed Ch 11!!! Dont worry things are going to start getting better as soon as they leave Resemboul! I promise!! **

**See you in Ch 12!!!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello Everyone!! Ch 12 is here!!! I hope you enjoy Ch 12!!**

**I would like to thank everyone who has read and commented on this story. I really appreaciate it!!! I am very happy that alot of you people like this story!! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own fma. I am writing this for fun.**

**Review Please!!!**

Ch 12

Riza opened her eyes to a dim lighted room and to the smell of a newly lit cigarette. She rolled over to her right side and looked at Havoc who was sitting on the side of the bed smoking yet another cigarette. Riza really didn't enjoy the smell of cigarettes but she didn't hate it. It was just something she got used to. She had to get used to it after all. But it was a good smell. Every time she would hug Havoc, that smell would be there. It was just a plain old cigarette smell but she knew it was actually _his_ smell. She smiled as she looked at Havoc's long slender bear back. There were a couple scars. Which were from fighting no doubt but they were hardly noticeable unless He had showed them to you personally. Havoc turned his head just a bit and saw Riza looking at him. "Oh I'm sorry, The smoke must have woken you up." Havoc said as he took another drag on the thing.

"No, you didn't wake me up."

"So did you have a nice sleep.. or should I say nap?" Havoc said as he took one final drag on the cigarette. He snubbed the cigarette out in a silver colored ashtray that was sitting right on top of the night stand. He then turned and faced Riza.

"Yea, if you could call it a nap." Riza said with a chuckle. She sat up from her place on the bed. The blanket fell back down to its original spot which was just covering Riza's lap. Her top was a pinkish color and one of her shoulder straps fell down off of her shoulder. Riza wasn't the kind to wear girly things. Once in a while she would. She would usually leave her hair down when she slept.

"I'm sorry about what happened at Dinner tonight." Havoc said as he stood up from the bed.

"Oh, don't worry about it. That stuff happens a lot."

"Well I didn't mean to spill sauce all over your jacket. I just didn't want you to be cold with that top on at the restaurant." Havoc said mentioning to Riza's shirt.

"Ah well I wasn't cold. It was because you gave me your jacket." She said with a smile.

"Yea then it began to rain, and we had no umbrella. We got soaked."

"So what, at least you tried to shield me with your shirt."

"Yea, Now I am bear chested and needing another dry shirt."

"Well they should be dry soon."

"Yea." Havoc said as he sat down on the bed. He moved himself closer to Riza and grabbed her hand.

"Well besides all the things that went wrong, did you have a good time?"

"Yes. It was an interesting evening."

"That's good. You know I enjoyed it myself." Havoc said as he moved his other hand and pushed back some of her hair that was covering her face.

"You have very pretty eyes. Did I ever tell you that?"

Riza blushed a little and smiled. "No I don't think you have. Thank you."

The buzzer went off meaning that the clothes were done being dried.

"Ah, I better go get my jacket and be on my way home." Riza said as she went to get up from the bed. Havoc grabbed her hand and said, "Wait, It's getting late and it's still storming. Are you sure you want to go home?"

"I think I can handle it. I'm an expert marksman you know."

"Yes, Yes, everyone knows. But are you sure you want to get soaking wet again?"

"I can take one of your umbrellas."

"I don't have any."

"…" Riza sighed. She wanted to stay, but she knew that she couldn't. After all Havoc has done for her trying to make her feel better. She just couldn't bear to tell him that she still loved Roy. Riza figured that Havoc probably already knew that her feelings for Roy still haven't left her. She felt that she would hurt Havoc more if she told him.

"Come on. What do you say? I'll even sleep on the couch and you can have my bed." Havoc said almost as he was pleading to her. His eyes widened and he had a sad little look on his face. Riza couldn't resist that face of his. He knew that she couldn't so that's why he did it.

"Well, ok. It's just for tonight."

"Alright. I'll go get you some pajamas." Before Havoc left the room He leaned in and kissed her. After a couple minutes he pulled away from her and headed towards the door.

"I'll be back." He said with a smile as he began to light up another cigarette.

Riza nodded her head and slid back down under the covers. She closed her eyes and began to drift off into sleep….

* * *

Edward on the other hand couldn't even get to sleep. He was laying awake tossing and turning in his bed. Alphonse was directed by Winry to stay guard outside of the room Edward was staying in. Al was sitting up against the door making sure Ed couldn't escape. Winry was being too over protective. Just because she found out about Ed's relationship, well if you could even call it a relation ship… Anyways Roy was down in the living room sleeping on the couch. Or he was attempting to sleep. Ever since Ed came back from his mothers grave Winry has been giving him the silent cold shoulder treatment. Ed even tried to apologize to her for what he said. She just brushed him off and ignored him. Why was Ed even sleeping at Winry's? Well because Roy the bastard that he is had forced Ed to stay the night. Whispering things into Ed's ear like, 

"Oh I can't wait until we leave. Once we leave well be able to have each other all to our selves." Of course Edward blushed at this but he couldn't let Roy have his way with him. Not yet at least.

Ed couldn't take that kind of whispering from Roy. So he caved in and decided to stay. At least he did one thing to make Winry not be really angry with him. On the other hand, Ed was mad at Roy for making him stay. He wanted to get out of there as soon as he could. "Damn Colonel… making me stay because of him whispering stupid things in my ear. That's Sexual Harassment!" Ed yelled.

"What's sexual Harassment?" Roy asked as he opened Ed's bedroom door.

"Gaah! What the hell? How'd you get up here? Al was guarding the door." Ed said a little surprised.

"Ah that. He wasn't there."

"What do you mean? He was there when I came in here."

"Well lets just say he took up my offer." Roy said slyly.

"Aww the kitten needs some milk!" Alphonse said as he was opening the refrigerator looking for a bottle of milk for the little guy.

"Hmm it must have been pretty good offer if he went for it." Mumbled Ed.

Roy closed the door quietly and walked over towards Ed's bed. He sat down and began to speak.

"You know Winry was asleep on the steps. She was blocking the way. She also was holding a very big wrench."

"Eh… really? Well your lucky she didn't wake up." Ed said as he gulped. She was waiting for him to make an escape from the house. Or was she waiting for Ed to make a move on Roy? Ugh… ether way both Roy and Ed were in no position to be seen by Winry together, alone in a bedroom, on a bed, with Ed in his black tank top and blue boxers, and Roy in his white t-shirt and his army pants…. Oh yes this was not good at all.

"Uh… you have to go back to your couch. If Winry sees u-"

Roy put his finger up to Ed's mouth. "Shh, don't say any thing else. I don't care if Winry sees us."

Pfft… too late for that she already knows… Ed thought.

"Besides, meeting in secret without people knowing is one of my turn-ons. Doesn't it also turn you on Edward?" Roy whispered. Roy went in for the kiss. He pressed his lips onto Ed's and pushed him down onto the bed. Ed began to struggle a little bit but Roy grabbed both of his wrists and held both of his arms above Ed's head. With Roy's other hand he pushed Edwards shirt up and began gently stroking Edwards thin stomach. The feeling of Roy's hand gently stroking his stomach made Ed get a tingly feeling running down his spine. Roy finally released his lips from Edwards and moved down onto his stomach gently licking his way up to Edwards nipples. They both were beginning to breathe heavily.

"Ungh… C-Colonel…" Edward managed to mumble. Roy didn't respond through talking. He just continued making his way up towards Ed's nipple.

"Would you like me to continue?" Roy said as he came upon Ed's nipple. Edward who was still breathing heavily shook his head meaning no. Ed was blushing and tried to pull his hands out of Roy's grip but Roy would not let go.

"Come on Colonel… I said no." Edward said getting his breath back.

"You didn't say anything. You just shook your head." Roy said leaning in for another kiss.

"NO! Please let go of my wrists." Ed said forcefully. Roy did as he was asked and got up from the bed. Edward sat up and pulled his shirt back down. Ed then followed Roy over towards the door. Ed opened it pointed out the door and said, "Out."

"Alright." Roy said as he looked at Edward. Roy was out the door standing in the hallway when he turned back and looked at Edward. "I know you enjoyed that… Just by the way you were blushing and the way you said Colonel." Roy said with a sly smile upon his face.

"No…"

"Ok then say whatever you want. I know the truth…"

"Be careful when you walk past Winry. If she sees you you'll get hit with the wrench.." Mumbled Ed.

"Aw so you do care."

"There you go! Ruining another one!"

Roy smiled and kissed Edward for one last time that night.

"Goodnight." Roy said as he left Edward and began walking down the hall.

"That was only the first of what you owed me. Only one more to go." Roy also mentioned as he turned the corner to go down the steps.

Edward blushing slammed the door.

"Bastard…"

**Wow that was intresting. I bet you all didn't expect the whole Havoc Riza thing going on!! I know I didn't and I wrote it! You thought they were doing something else. Didn't you?? XD The Edo Roy was fun also no?**

**Will the Drama ever End??? (Hopefully not) Next time in Ch 13. **

**They are leaving Resemboul!!!! Finally!!! I know alot of you have been waiting for that. (I have)**

**There will be more Drama and plenty of action in the chapters to come!!!**

**See you in Ch. 13!!!!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello! Ch 13 is here! I hope you all enjoy this chapter! They finally Leave Resembul!!! Yay!!! And whats this? A new character?! What excitement awaits us now??**

**Enjoy 3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fma... Writing this is for fun!!! I am changing some of the characters personalitys please don't get mad!!**

**Review Please!!!!**

Ch 13

"Douglass? Why Haven't Fullmetal and Colonel Roy Mustang reached the base yet? They were suppose to be there today." Furher King Bradley said as he took a stab at a practice dummy with one of his swords.

"Sir, Their stop has taken longer then we thought. They will be on their way first thing in the morning. Their delay has been caused by the storm." Douglass replied reading a document in her hand.

"Fine… What's it matter anyway? They will get there tomorrow anyways. That's when the fun will begin." The Furher said as he took one last stab with the sword managing to hit it right on target.

"Ah, is our special guest arriving today?"

"Yes sir he is."

"Excelent. See to it that nothing goes wrong. We must not fail."

"Yes sir…"

* * *

"Edward Elric!!!" Winry yelled as she threw a wrench right into Edward's room.

"Waah!" Ed yelled as he dodged the flying wrench. It just nearly missed hitting him in the head.

"Damn It Winry! Waking me up like that!" Ed said as he got out of his bed.

"Damn it missed…" Winry mumbled.

"What was that!?" Ed yelled.

"Nothing. Your going to be late. The train leaves in ten minutes." Winry said smirking.

"What?! Why the hell did you let me sleep!"

"Oh Because I thought you would be tired from your activities last night." She said slyly with an evil smile on her face. She left Ed's room. Edward gulped. No she couldn't have. She couldn't have found out about last night.

"Damn… Well I better get ready." Ed mumbled to himself. He slipped on his red jacket and picked up his suit case. He was ready. Well he was ready the night before. After Roy had left his room Ed couldn't sleep. So he decided to get dressed then just in case he would be running late. As usual he was right. Ed was actually prepared for once. Ed put on his boots on and headed towards the door. He walked down the steps to see Roy standing by the front door ready to leave and rubbing his head. Roy noticed Ed and began talking.

"Finally, I was ready to leave without you."

"Yea, you shutup. I didn't see you trying to wake me up."

"Hey I tried. But Winry wouldn't let me. She insisted that she would wake you up. She had such an evil look on her face."

"Then why did you let her?"

"Because I already got hit by that stupid wrench. I didn't want to get hit again."

"When did you get hit?"

"Ah, last night as I was walking down the steps." Roy said.

"…Oh, So uh…"

"No I made up a lie. Don't worry, she doesn't know."

Yea that's what you think. Ed thought.

"Well we need to be going." Ed nodded and walked out the door. It was a sunny day, and there were puddles everywhere from the storm last night. Ed walked down the steps when he was stopped.

"Wait Ed!" Winry said as she ran out the door with Alphonse following her. Ed turned around to see that Al was holding a small kitten. Edward's eyes quickly darted to Roy. Ed gave Roy a death glare. Roy just smirked. So Roy gave Al a kitten huh? That was his offer. Roy turned his head away from Edward's gaze and began talking with Al.

"Ed, Please be careful. I don't want you to come back here with injuries."

"Thanks Winry, I'll try my best."

"And If your arm gets busted again there is going to be Hell to pay."

"Ah ha ha. Well you and auntie take care of Al."

Winry nodded and walked over towards Roy. Al then came over to Ed.

"Look brother a Kitten!" Al said excitedly.

"So did the Colonel give you that?"

"Yes. I am keeping it."

"Your only keeping it until I get back you know."

"Yes I know brother." Al said sadly.

"Dose it have a name?" Ed said sighing.

"Oh it's name is little Edward!"

"WHAT???"

"Well It kinda looks like you brother… It has peach fur and one of it's legs has black fur covering it."

While Edward was getting angry over the fact that Al had named his kitten little Edward. Winry was talking to Roy.

"So Roy, I- I just wanted to say I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I have been mean to you for a while."

"That's ok. I would be mean to me also."

"No, I don't think it's ok. Ed told me what you tried to do after that. I didn't know that."

"Well, It's not like I wanted to kill them… I"

"Yes I know it was an order."

"Yes…"

"So I want you to be careful on this mission as well." Winry said with a smile.

"I will try to be."

"Oh, I would like you also to take good care of Edward too. I know how much of a pain he can be but, you seem to have a way with him. Please take good care of him." Winry said as she turned her back and waved.

"Will do." Roy said smiling. He looked over at Ed who was trying to get little Edward off of Al.

"Hey Ed! Come on!"

"Shutup! I-" Edward heard a faint train whistle start to go off.

"Aw Man! We'll finish this later Al! Ed said beginning to run towards the train station.

"Bye Brother! Good Luck!" Al yelled.

Edward had no time to look back so he just raised his arm and gave a wave.

"Hey wait for me!" Roy said beginning to run after Ed.

They made it on to the train just in time. It was pulling out from the station and they had to make a jump for it. Well they made it at least.

"Well that was interesting." Edward said as he put his suit case up in the overhead baggage compartment. Ed then sat down and looked at Roy who was already reading a newspaper.

"What is so interesting about that?"

Roy looked up at Edward and turned it to the front page where the Headlines read

"Furher to invite special guest to Central."

"Yea so what about it." Edward said sitting back in his seat.

"Well who could be this special guest?"

"It's probably one of the war hero's or something. Would they make a big deal about it if it wasn't someone this important?"

"Probably. You know how he is like."

"Well whatever. Just as long as it doesn't involve me I'm fine."

* * *

"Taila, I am heading off to Central now. I should be there by this afternoon." The old man said as he lifted up the curtain to leave his tent.

"Wait Master, when should I expect you to be back?" The girl asked.

"Later tonight. It shouldn't take long my dear." The old man said with a smile.

"But master, should you really be going? I mean with them hating Ishbalians and all. What about protection? This Furher guy sound's awfully suspicious inviting you there."

"Taila," The old man said as he put his hand on her head. "The only reason I am going is so we can call a truce. I want the violence to end between the military and the Ishbalians. So we can finally regain peace."

"But…"

"Don't worry, I have the best protection there is."

Scar walked into the tent and stood right by old man Ishballa. Scar was wearing a long brown robe that covered most of his body. Under the robe he was wearing a white long sleved shirt. His hood was up hiding his face. Scar removed his hood and looked at Taila with his cold red eyes. He began to speak with his usual unchanging tone.

"Do not worry, Old man Ishballa will be safe in my care. If that dirty traitor for a Furher tries to lay even one hand on him, He will be dead quicker than he can pull out his sword."

"But won't they notice Scar? He's a wanted man you know."

"My Dear, you are thinking about this way too much. It is too much for a young girl to think about. We have already taken care of it. Please do not worry your self over this." Old man Ishballa said with another smile.

"Well now I need to be going. Take care of your self until I get back." The old man said as Scar was leading him out of the tent. Taila followed out right behind them. She watched Scar open a carrige door and helped the old man up into it. Scar shut the door put his hood back up glanced over at Taila then went around to the other side and got in. The villagers were beginning to crowd around Taila and started waving good bye to the Old man. The carrige pulled away with two brown horses leading the way. The old man looked out of his window and said,

"Taila, Don't get into any trouble while I am gone!"

"Bahh, Old man…" Taila mumbled. The villigers watched the carrige until it disapeared into the horizion. Then they all dispersed and went back to their daily duites.

Taila had a bad feeling about this.

**Review Please!!!!!!!!**

**I hope you all have enjoyed Ch 13!!! Just what is the Furher up too?? And who is Taila??? You'll just have to wait and see in the next exciting chapter!! **

**See you all in Ch 14!!!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello Again!!! Here is Ch14!!! I hope you all enjoy it!!! This chapter may explain a little bit more on what is going to happen. Or it just may leave you puzzled and leave you asking more questions I Hope you all do enjoy this chapter. I enjoyed it!**

**I would like to thank everyone who has read this story and has reviewed and just has been supporting it!! Thank you all very much!!!!**

**Discalimer: I do not own Fma. I am writing this for fun. I am also changing the characters personalities. Please don't get mad **

**Review Please!!!!**

Ch 14

"Hey Ed, Ed! Damn it… Hey SHRIMP!!!"

Edwards eyes opened faster than you could blink.

"Who are you calling so short that you can't see in a crowd of giraffes!!!!"

"Ha ha, You and that imagination. I swear, one day you'll get in trouble for that."

"What you mean being stuck with you isn't punishment enough?"

"Aw… That hurts Ed. Anyways wake up. Were here."

"I case you haven't noticed I am awake. And where exactly is here?"

Roy sighed and ran his hand through his black uneven hair. 'Does he actually forget?' Roy thought to himself.

"Where do you think we are?"

Edward looked around the train car and replied,

"On a train."

Clap Clap… Roy gave two sarcastic claps.

"Oh my aren't we the smart one."

"Shut up." Edward replied as he threw his boot right at Roy's head. Roy dodged the flying boot. It missed his head by an inch. Edward was angry that he missed his target.

"Damn.."

"Now, what would you have done as an apology if that had hit me?"

"I would hit you again…"

"Hmph… I'm going on ahead. Get you suitcase and your boot and meet me out in the train station." Roy said as he slid into his black colored jacket. Roy also brought along his hat. He usually only wore it once in a while but since he was representing the military he had to look half decent. Roy placed his hat on his head as he grasped the gold colored door knob and exited the room. He then took out his gloves with the flame symbol on them. He carefully put them on his hands. He was being careful that he didn't accidentally rub his fingers together. Of course that had never happened before. But he didn't want to risk it.

Meanwhile Edward was already having a hard time reaching his suitcase. Turns out there was another compartment. It was right above the first one. So Roy being the bastard he was in Ed's mind had placed the brown suitcase up into the higher of the two compartments. Seeing as Edward was… vertically challenged, he couldn't reach it while he was standing on the seat.

"Damn it Colonel!" Ed yelled as he realized what Roy had done while he was sleeping.

Roy chuckled to himself hearing Ed's yelling as he was halfway down the hall way.

"Serves him right." Roy said with a smile.

He continued walking down the long hall way. He actually took in the surrounding of the train. He actually never noticed how detailed the train was. He was on them enough that he should have at least noticed something. He never did. It was all usually for military purposes coming back from battle, filling out paperwork, filling out more paperwork. The train walls were covered in a red wall paper. There were two lights outside of each door. One on the right and one on the left. The lights were surrounded by a bronze circle and had a tan lamp shade on them.

There were also pictures of landscapes and other scenery on the wall. The one picture Roy really enjoyed was a picture of an open field. The grass was green and there were snow capped mountains in the back. The grass was swaying in the wind and it was a bright sunny day. The birds were flying off into the distance. They didn't have a care in the world. It gave Roy a sense of freedom. A freedom that he couldn't have.

As he was gazing at the wide open field painting Edward came zooming past him. He was running fast and made Roy's jacket sway in the wind that he produced. Roy turned his head to see the short alchemist running.

"Ed?" Roy said puzzled. "Wait why are you running?"

"No time to talk! Just run!" Ed said as he continued towards the door.

"Fire!!" Yelled an officer who just came from Edward's car.

"There is a hole in the wall! The compartments were destroyed. There's smoke and a small fire!" The officer reported on the train's radio.

Roy slowly turned in the direction that Edward ran and began to walk slowly to the door. He didn't want the train officer to see him.

"You there!" The train officer said as he pointed at Roy.

"Stop! Weren't you in the room with the short blond boy?"

"Uh… yes. What is the problem sir?" Roy said trying to sound professional.

"The problem is the train car is wrecked and I was kicked in the shin!"

"He kicked you?"

"Yes, all because I yelled at him calling him a short person."

"Well sir I will make sure you get payment for the damaged car." Roy said as he showed him his silver state alchemist watch.

"Oh so your one of them state alchemist people. The people don't take kindly to you folk. You better get in do what you need to do and get out. If ya stay too long bad things start happenin…" The old train officer said coldly. He was an old man, in his sixties so Roy thought. Had a white beard and white hair. He had a slight hump on his back.

"Yes… I'll keep that in mind." Roy said as he walked out the train door on to the train platform.

He looked around. There weren't many people. It was a small platform. It was wooden and had a wooden roof that was painted tan. It was probably painted to match the surrounding landscape. Which was all desert. There wasn't a town nearby for a 100 miles. They were out in the middle of nowhere.

Roy spotted Edward sitting on a brown colored bench that was right up against the train platform wall. Roy glared at Ed hoping he would notice that he was angry and walking towards him Ed did notice and got up from the bench and backed away from Roy. He backed up into the wall. With no where else to go Roy had him trapped. Yet again… Roy Put his hand right up against the wall and was leaning in towards Edward. Roy got close to his face and began speaking.

"So, I here that you blew a hole in the wall of our train car?"

"Well I-"

"And you kicked the old train officer in the shin?"

"Well he called me small!!!"

"That's still no reason to kick someone."

"Well it's no reason to put my things up where I can't reach them!"

"You got me there. I didn't think you would blow something up though." Roy said as he leaned in to kiss Ed on the cheek. Ed turned his head away from Roy but he still got a kiss on the cheek.

"Now you owe me another." Roy said smiling as he walked away from Ed.

"Damn you…" Ed mumbled as he wiped off his cheek with his sleeve.

"Colonel Roy Mustang, Fullmetal Alchemist Edward Elric."

The two turned around to see a woman standing by the steps of the platform. She was dressed in the military blue color but it wasn't the same uniform. She was wearing long pants and the black boots. A white tank top and a long sleeved jacket that almost touched the ground. She was also wearing a head wrap. It was probably to protect her from the sun.

"And you are?" Roy said sternly.

"I am Lieutenant Rei from the desert head quarters." She said with a salute.

"I was ordered to meet you two here and give you further instructions about your mission. If you would please follow me to the waiting car, we will take you to the Headquarters and give you further information." She said as she began to walk down the steps.

"Well after you shrimp." Roy said with a smile.

"WHY YOU!!!!!" Ed said as he was clinching a fist ready to punch Roy in the face.

"Please, Fullmetal, We need to maintain a strict schedule. You can have time to complain about being short later." Rei said as she looked back at the two fighting.

"Wha? I hope you didn't just call me short?!" Ed said yelling.

"Ha ha, let's go Ed." Roy said as he pushed him down the steps.

* * *

"Riza! Come on we need to get to the train station to pick up the honored guest." Havoc said as he finished buttoning his military jacket up. He lit up the cigarette that was in his mouth and took a puff of it. 

"Havoc, don't you think it's strange that we were the ones to be assigned to escort this guest to headquarters?" Riza said as she loaded one of her guns.

"Huh? Well maybe a little. But I don't see why not. If any one is capable of protecting some one its you." Havoc said as he took the cigarette out of his mouth and snubbed it out befor they left the room.

"Well I guess your right about that." Riza said with another clang as she loaded her last and final gun.

"Of course I am right."

"Then what about you? I mean you can be pretty useless sometimes."

"What? I am just as useful as you."

"Yes, yes, I know your right." Riza said with a smile.

"Well let's go then." Havoc said as he grabbed Riza's hand and lead her out of the room.

Together hand in hand they made their way outside to see a car waiting for someone. The two were just going to walk to the train station but as they started on their way down the sidewalk the car pulled up in front of them and a women stepped out of the back. Wearing her usual attire out came Juliet Douglass. The Furher's sectary. Almost instantaneously the two gave salutes.

"First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye, and Second Lieutenant Jean Havoc. I have orders to take you too with me to the train station to escort our guest back to headquarters." She said with a smile.

"The train station is not that far away we can walk." Riza said sternly.

"Yes, I know that, but I was ordered to have you two ride in the car with me." She said getting a little annoyed.

"Riza, we should just ride with her." Havoc said as he chimed in.

"With all do respect miss, I still think that we should walk and have you driving in front of us." Riza said sternly again.

Riza never disobeyed orders. But this time she had a bad feeling about going with Douglass.

"Well if you won't come willfully then I will just have to make you come." Douglass said as she reached for her gun. A shot rang out and Havoc fell to the ground.

Riza had her gun out the minute she saw Douglass reach for her gun. Riza shot three bullets and hit Douglass. As Douglass fell to the ground Riza went to Havoc

"Havoc!" He was holding his shoulder where the bullet pierced him. Blood was seeping out.

"Are you ok?" Riza said trying to put more pressure on the wound.

"…Yea, I'll be fine." Havoc said as he cringed in pain.

"My, My, It looks like our Hawk Eye isn't the fastest shooter out there." Douglass said as she stood backup and her wounds healing right before their eyes.

"No you can't be…" Riza said as her eyes widened.

"Riza get out of here…" Havoc said trying to convincer her to leave.

"No!" Riza yelled as she began shooting at Douglass.

Douglass being the Homunculi she is transformed her left arm into liquid. She took the gun from Riza's hand and threw it onto the ground. She then grabbed Riza by the neck and lifted her up in the air. Riza began struggling but couldn't break out of her grip.

"Riza!" Havoc yelled as he tried to get to her.

With her other hand the one with the gun she pulled the trigger two more times and two more bullets shot out piercing the already wounded Havoc. He fell to the ground again, this time it was with two more wounds. One to his chest and another too his right leg.

"H-Havoc!" Riza managed to say as she began gasping for air.

Douglass was beginning to tighten her grip around Riza's neck. Hopefully Riza would soon succumb to unconsciousness and Douglass would be able to finish her plan. Havoc from what Douglass could see was already passed out from the amount of blood he lost. Riza was still struggling but she was slowly becoming weaker and struggled a little less with every breath she took. But somehow Riza had managed to say Havoc's name one more time.

"H-Havoc…" Riza said as she began to close her eyes and gave up on trying to escape. It's not like Riza to give up. She usually doesn't give up but… when she knows she has been defeated she will give up. Hopefully this time giving up won't cost her and Havoc their lives.

"So I see that you are finally giving up. That's something you should have done when I shot your beloved Havoc five minutes ago." Riza wasn't fully unconscious she could still hear what Douglass was saying to her.

Douglass still had Riza in a tight grip when she dropped her gun and went over to pick Havoc up. She picked up the bloodied man and drug him to the car that was still sitting on the side of the road. She dropped Havoc so she could open the door and throw them both into the back seat of the car where her henchmen were waiting to tie the two up. Douglass picked up Havoc once more and roughly threw him into the backseat. She then threw Riza in right behind Havoc. The henchmen were already tying ropes and blindfolding her the minute she came in contact with the seat. Douglass returned to her normal human form and said

"Don't worry Lieutenant Hawkeye, You will all be reunited again. Just not in this human world. Your death and Havoc's death will not be in vain. You will be the first casualties of the new war. Also don't worry about your beloved Colonel Mustang." Riza just remembered that Roy and Edward were out on assignment. A dangerous assignment that could cost them their lives. She didn't want Roy to be killed as well as Havoc.

"Colonel Mustang and the Fullmetal Alchemist Edward Elric will be joining you two soon." Douglass said with a smile as she closed the door and hit the top of the car roof signaling the driver to drive off.

Riza who was still being tied up tried to regain her strength and yell but as she began to struggle the henchmen hit her with something hard in the back of her head so she could no longer resist her fate.

**Wow now wasn't that a shocker?? Well More will be answered in Ch 15! I hope you all have enjoyed this chapter!!!**

**See you in Ch 15!!!**

**Review Please!!!! **


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello Everybody!!!! I am back for now! I will let you all know whe nI am back for good! I just really wanted to get Ch 15 up and posted! I was really excited when I could get to a computer to write it up! **

**So here is the long awaited Ch 15! I hope everyone enjoys this Ch just as much as I have enjoyed writing it! I do hope it explains more and may answer more questions! Or it may just leave you asking more questions. Anyways Please Enjoy Ch 15!!!**

**I would like to thank everyone who reads, supports and leaves reviews! I am greatful to every last one of you! You are all awesome and I hope you all continue to read until the end!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fma. I am writing this for fun. I am also changing some of the characters personalities. Please do not get mad. **

Ch 15.

"So, Lieutenant Rei." Roy began. "Where exactly are we going? I mean there is nothing but des-"

"Colonel Roy Mustang, Please do not ask me unnecessary questions. You and Fullmetal will be briefed on your mission when we arrive at the refuge camp." Rei said interrupting Roy.

"Well, alright then." Roy replied a little bit surprised.

This Rei… she was indeed an odd one. She's always speaking in a stern and uptight manner and everything seems well to Roy so secretive. Roy had a bad feeling from the start of this mission but his feeling was beginning to intensify as the car turned on the tiny dirt path to the refuge camp. The car had traveled about an hour away from the train station. When they arrived at the entrance to the camp they were greeted by armed military personnel and a large gate that you needed clearance to get past. As they approached the gate Rei flashed her badge and the armed military personnel motioned to open the gate and let them pass. As soon as they were inside the gate people started to gather around to see the outsiders. It wasn't often that they saw outsiders. It was very clear to the refuges that both Edward and Roy were from somewhere else. It was because of their clothes. But the refuges couldn't get anywhere near the car. The reason for that was the people were being blocked in by a large fence and they couldn't come out of the fence if they wanted to. About every ten feet there were armed guards. They stood as if they were statues. The expression on their faces look cold. Roy didn't like this place. As for Edward he as usual didn't have a clue to what was going on.

"Ed," Roy whispered. Hoping Rei wouldn't hear him.

"Hrm.. what?" Edward replied with a yawn.

"Look at these people here. They are like prisoners."

"I thought they were refuges and the military was _suppose_ to be helping them." Ed replied as he looked at the many faces of the refuges.

"Well, It looks like they are running more than a refuge camp."

"Colonel, Please do not worry your self about these refuges. They are all very happy. I can assure you the fences are for their protection. They may come and go as they like." Rei said with the never changing expression on her face.

"Right…"

* * *

"Hey Taila! Did you hear? A car just arrived at the refuge camp carrying two strange looking passengers."

Taila jumped down off of the tree she was climbing and looked over in the direction of the camp. She could indeed see the car moving throughout the dusty roads of the camp.

"This can't be good. Do you think they are from the military?"

"Who knows. That whole place is run by them."

"And why do you call that place a refuge camp. It's a prison."

"Taila, it's not a prison. It-"

"Stop, that is exactly what everyone believes. They have brainwashed everyone in our village into thinking that the prison is a refuge camp."

"But Taila.."

"No, my brother is in that prison because he rebelled against the military. I haven't seen him in four years. I don't even know if he is alive." Taila said as she was still watching the car drive through the camp.

"You know, I think you're the one who is corrupt. It's because of that Scar man, and our leader Old Man Ishballa. They also believe in your nonsense."

"Take that back Tai." Taila said as she waved her fist at the boy.

"I won't and you can't make me." Tai said folding his arms and sticking out his tongue.

Taila tackled Tai to the ground. She pinned his arms down so he couldn't force his way back up.

"I said, Take it back!" Taila yelled.

"And I said, NO!" Tai yelled as he struggled to get arms unpinned.

One thing everyone in the village knew was Taila was one of the strongest girls, no the strongest teenager in the village. Ever since she was eight years old and came to the village with her brother. Old Man Ishballa took them in and cared for them like they were his own. But when Taila's older brother was taken away to the prison across the desert Old Man Ishballa made it a point to make Taila the strongest person in the village. It was so she could protect the people she cared for and one day she would be strong enough to take on the military, and release all the prisoners from the so called refuge camp. Hopefully she would also find her brother and they could fight along side one another. Taila is 16 now and the only bad thing about her being so strong is that she has a bad temper and when people really make her mad she freaks. Taila began to punch Tai in the gut. They weren't very hard punches, but they were just hard enough to knock the wind out of you.

"Taila! Get off of Tai now!" Yelled Azashi as he grabbed Taila around the waist and picked her up off of Tai. Taila was squirming and still punching when she was lifted in the air. Tai grabbed his stomach and began to stand up.

"Damn it Taila! How many times do I have to keep pulling you off of people?" Azashi asked as he began to put Taila back on the ground. Taila didn't answer. She just wiped the dirt off of her face with her arm and glared up at Azashi. Azashi glared right back at her. He was the only one that could ever get Taila to listen, and stop fighting. Azashi was only two years older than Taila, who was sixteen. Azashi looked like all the other Ishballian people with his red eyes. But he still stood out because of his hair. It was a white and silver color. He stood out like a sore thumb especially with his dark skin.

"Taila, what do you say?" Azashi said acting like Taila was a little child.

Taila didn't respond she just looked at Tai and began to walk away.

"Taila!"

"It's ok Azashi, she knows she is wrong. That's the only reason she wont apologize." Tai said as he began to brush the dirt off of his clothes.

"Why you!" Taila said as she charged at Tai's stomach. Tai closed his eyes and waited to be hit in the gut yet again. But he didn't get hit. He opened one of his eyes to see Azashi holding Taila over his shoulder.

"Damn you Azashi! Lemmi go!" Taila yelled as she punched Azashi in the back of his shoulders.

"Nope." Azashi said with a smile as he began to walk back towards the village.

* * *

Riza awoke about several hours later. She was still tied up but her blindfold had fallen off to around her neck and she could barely make out where she was. Everything was blurry. She managed to lift her torso up to see if she recognized anything. All she could think about was how she and Havoc were going to get out of where ever they were. Havoc… it just occurred to her. Havoc was shot and his wounds probably were still bleeding. But Riza couldn't make anything out. All she could see was a large unmoving object that was laying about ten feet away from her. Riza mustered up all her strength to yell.

"Havoc!!" Riza yelled. But there was no response. She began to feel dizzy and fell back to the ground and blacked out.

"Scar, we will be arriving at the Central Head Quarters very shortly. I do hope you have a plan in case the worst does indeed happen. I am hoping that nothing will happen but I have a feeling we may have made a mistake." Old Man Ishballa replied with a sigh.

"Do not worry Old Man Ishballa. I do indeed have a plan. And if incase the worst does happen I have your direct orders for the next leader."

"Yes, but Scar… Do you think those two will be ready to handle this tough job?"

"I do indeed have faith those two will be able to handle anything. After all you were their teacher."

"Yes…"

* * *

"Furher, I do indeed have conformation that Fullmetal and Colonel Mustang have made it to the _refuge camp. _I also have conformation that First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye, and Second Lieutenant Jean Havoc have been properly disposed of."

"Well that is one burden off of my shoulders." The Furher replied with a chuckle.

" I do wonder if we should do something about the younger brother Elric. What was it now… Al? Yes, with Al and their little mechanic friend."

"I could have my men go and retrieve them Sir."

"No, no. Not yet anyway. I would like our honored guest to arrive here first before we dispose of more people."

"Yes Sir. I will personally have my car waiting at the train station upon their arrival." Replied Douglass as she walked out of the Furher's office.

"Well, It looks like everything is going according to plan… for now." The Furher said as he looked out of his window towards the train station.

**Well how was that for Ch 15? More will be answered in Ch 16!!! Thank you all for reading!!! Rember to review!!!!**

**Well see everyone in Ch 16!!!!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello Everyone!! Here is Ch 16!!! It is filled with lots more Drama!!! I hope you all enjoy Ch 16!!!**

**I would like to thank everyone who reads, reviews and supports this story! Also thank you for the over 5,000 hits! It really means alot to me that people are reading this. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fma. I am writing this for fun. I am changing the characters personalities to fit the story. Please do not get mad.**

**Please Review!!**

Ch 16

"Oh my, well I will be sure to let them know. Thank you very much. Good bye." Pinako said as she hung up the phone.

"Winry! Alphonse!" Pinako yelled up the steps.

"Yes Granny?" Winry said as she came walking out of her room.

"Hey Al, Granny wants us." Winry said as she poked her head into Al's room and noticed him still playing with little Edward.

"You haven't put little Edward down since those two left." Winry said with a chuckle.

"I just love him too much, and he is actually mine to keep!" Al said as he squeezed little Edward. Little Edward mewed. He loved all the attention he was getting.

"Well come downstairs." Winry said as she waited for Al to follow her.

Al with little Edward in his hands followed Winry out of his door and down the steps to see Pinako waiting for them.

"Whats up Granny?" Winry asked

"Well I just got of the phone with a military official. She said that Edward and Roy have completed their mission and are headed back to Central. They would like you two too meet them there at the Central Train station tomorrow." Pinako said as she took a smoke from her pipe.

"Really? They only left two days ago." Winry said puzzled.

"Well that is what this lady said."

"What was her name Auntie?" Al asked.

"I think it was a Ms. Douglass or something… I didn't catch her first name."

"Douglass? Winry, I think that lady is the Fuhrer's secretary. I don't think we should go."

"Are you sure Al? But what If Ed is in trouble and they wanted to contact us?"

"No Winry, I am sure of it. We can't go. This Douglass is trouble."

"Al, come one. If there is any trouble you would be able to handle it." Winry said with a smile.

"Winry I think you should listen to Al." Pinako replied as she took another smoke from her pipe.

"But Granny, I reallllyyyyyyyy want to go to Central! I never get out a lot. Please can we Go?" Winry pleaded.

Pinako sighed and looked at Alphonse. "Well Al, what do you think?"

"Well, It does sound dangerous, but if me and brother didn't do dangerous things then we wouldn't know about the stone, so if we can do dangerous things, then I guess it is ok." Al said sighing. Winry on the other hand was ecstatic. She couldn't wait to get there.

"Oh thank you Al!" She yelled in excitement.

"I still have a bad feeling about this…" Al mumbled.

* * *

"Well Scar, Lets get this over with so I can go back to the village." Old man Ishballa said as he began to leave the train car. Scar followed close behind the old Ishballian leader. His eyes darted around the long hallway looking for anything suspicious. They came to the door which led them to the train station platform. The two stopped for a moment and looked out. They both saw a woman standing there waiting for them it seemed.

"Sir, do you know who that woman is?" Scar asked.

"I do believe it is someone who has close connection with the Fuhrer?" Old man Ishballa replied.

"Yes, That is Juliet Douglass. She is the Fuhrer's personal secretary."

"Well then, you must be careful Scar. After all you are a wanted man." Old man Ishballa said with a chuckle.

"Yes, but you are the one who is to be careful Sir." Scar said as he placed his tan colored hood up over his head so he could hide his face.

Scar also pushed his long white sleeves back down so they would conceal his tattooed arm. If anyone saw his arm they would notice that it was him immediately. Well they would notice it was him any way because of the Scar on his face and the fact he was Ishballian. Scar opened the door to let Old man Ishballa step on to the platform first. Scar quickly closed the door and followed close behind the old man. The old man was wearing his traditional outfit. A long tan colored robe with a colorful sash that sat on top of his right shoulder and traveled down the front and back of the robe. He was also wearing a tied red sash around his waist. The colors were the traditional reds, tans, and oranges, and browns. The pair began walking towards Douglass. Douglass who quickly knew that this was the Ishballian leader bowed and smiled.

"I am so honored to finally meet the Head of the Ishballians. I am Juliet Douglass. The Fuhrer's personal secretary."

"Yes, It is very nice to meet you Ms. Douglass. You may call me Old Man Ishballa."

"Yes, sir. Um If I may ask sir, who is your companion? I just thought you would be traveling alone." Douglass said as she noted the cloaked man standing right behind him.

"He is my traveling guide. He knows much about the towns and cities. He was a student of a university, before it was burned down. So he explains many things to me." Old man Ishballa said with a smile.

"Ah, well it is very nice to meet you too Mr,?"

"He will not say his name. He is only allowed to speak to me."

"Ok then. I have a car waiting for us outside of the station. If you would please follow me." Douglas said as she began to walk towards the door. They followed right behind her. Scar's eyes were still darting around looking for anything suspicious. He didn't see anything yet, but he knew something was indeed going to happen.

* * *

"Were here." Rei said in the still un changing tone of hers. She opened the car door and let herself out. Roy and Ed followed. When they got out of the car they looked around for a base. But they couldn't find one anywhere. All they saw was a tan colored tent that you could hardly make out because it blended in with its surroundings. Ed wouldn't have seen it if it wasn't for another military officer who walked out of the tent.

"Ah, Lieutenant Rei." The man said with a smile and a salute.

"This is Colonel Roy Mustang, and Fullmetal Alchemist Edward Elric sir." Rei said with a salute.

"So, this is the famous Fullmetal Alchemist everyone has been talking about." The man said as he looked at Edward.

"Hrm… I thought you would be taller, for that big ego of yours that you are always carrying around." He said slyly.

"Why you!" Ed yelled ready to pounce at the man. Roy stopped Ed from doing anything stupid by stretching his arm out and putting it right in front of Edward to block him from getting near the man. Roy didn't want anything unnecessary to happen. He especially didn't like this man who was talking to them now.

"So, Colonel Mustang. Allow me to introduce my self. I am Birgadier General Rayne. I am your superior officer and you and Fullmetal will follow all my orders exactly to a "T." Do I make my self clear?" Rayne said sternly.

"Yes, sir." Roy replied and saluted.

"Eh? What do you mean "yes sir?" He was just being a jerk and all you can say I-" Edward was stopped by Rayne who got close to his face and said.

"Well now, it looks like we have a little rebel here. You are a dog of the state and you will remain a dog until you die. You will also follow superior's orders when they are given to you until you die. Either way there is no way out Fullmetal." Rayne said he had that sly smile back on his face which made Roy wonder.

Roy examined the man who was up in Edwards face. He didn't look like a person from the desert. He had pale white skin and black hair that came to about his shoulders or Roy thought when it was down. It was up in a pony tail and had a few straggly strands that fell in front of his face which were held in place by the blue colored military hat he was wearing. Rayne was also wearing the same military blue uniform that Roy was wearing. Roy thought that it was odd because Rei was wearing something totally different and it looked like Rei was prepared for the desert and this Rayne guy was not.

"Do, I make myself clear Fullmetal?" Rayne asked as he grabbed Ed's shoulder.

"Damn it let go." Edward said aggravated as he lifted his arm and shrugged Rayne's hand off of his shoulder.

"Well, If you don't understand I can make you…" Rayne said as he leaned in and kissed Edward on the lips. Edward quickly pulled away from this man and looked a little flustered. Roy was in shock and walked over towards Edward and put his hand on his shoulder.

"Gaah, its going to take forever to get your nasty taste out of my mouth!" Edward yelled as he wiped his lips off with his sleeve.

"Well, now… even though you may be a rebel dog Fullmetal you are quite a _cute_ rebel and quite a good kisser." Rayne said as he licked his lips.

"What was that?" Roy said irritated.

Roy was in no way pleased about this situation at all. When Rayne uttered those words that Edward was a good kisser he had his fingers in the snapping position and was ready to take this man down. Thank goodness for Edward who stopped Roy in enough time. Even though Ed was furious that this Rayne guy had kissed him he didn't want Roy to get in trouble for doing something stupid.

"Come now, I will show you to the base." Rayne said as he lifted up the tent fabric to let themselves in. Rei walked in first then she was followed by Rayne who remarked,

"Ed, why don't you come up here and stand behind me."

"No. Edward will stay behind me." Roy said sternly.

"No is right." Ed replied back.

"Hrm… alright then. But if you get scared of the dark I will be here to hold your hand." Rayne said as he turned and walked into the tent. Rayne had done it now. Edward would never go near him. That is exactly the way Rayne wanted it. He liked making things challenging. Sooner or later Edward would full understand what Rayne was talking about.

"What?! I am not holding anyone's hand! You got that?!" Ed yelled as he followed right behind Roy.

'Well this is already turning into a disaster…' Roy thought. But the two didn't notice that disaster would soon be upon them.

* * *

Riza had awoken again. Some how she had managed to get her hands untied. She quickly untied her feet and tried to stand up. She couldn't. She fell back to the ground after trying to maintain balance. She examined her leg and noticed that there was a bullet hole. She thought it strange that she got shot there in the leg. But she figured the marksmen weren't very good at all so they missed the target. She had to act fast if she was to find Havoc. She looked around and noticed that there was nothing around her but sand and it was extremely hot. That's when she realized that they were put into the desert to die.

Riza yelled Havoc's name twice but there was no answer. She looked around some more and found him laying on his side motionless. She began to crawl towards him. Her leg was throbbing in pain but this was her only alternative since she could not walk. She came upon Havoc about ten minutes later. It took a long time just to crawl to him because she kept having to stop and take a breath. Riza gently tapped Havoc on his unwounded right shoulder. She wanted to see if he was still alive. Nothing happened. No movement at all. Havoc was still laying still. Riza examined his wounds.

They were still bleeding bad and no bandages were applied to make the bleeding stop. Riza took off her blue military jacket and ripped off pieces of fabric so she could bandage the wounds for now. She carefully removed his arms from his military jacket and tied the fabric around the wound on his left shoulder and right leg. For the wound on his chest she ripped a bigger piece of fabric off pf her jacket and carefully tied it around him. The wounds on his left shoulder and right leg weren't as serious as the wound in his chest. The wound in his chest was the one that she could not get to stop bleeding with the fabric.

Riza tried to awaken Havoc again by stroking him gently on his cheek. Tears were beginning to form in Riza's eyes. Again nothing. What would Riza do if she lost Havoc? If Havoc was gone then she wouldn't have anyone. But she had to try to get him to show that there was still life in him. She tried once again. Gently stroking his cheek she leaned in and kissed him tenderly on the lips hoping that he would wake up. Again nothing. Riza now had tears falling down her face on to Havoc's face. Riza looked at him and said

"Please Havoc…. I-I can't lose you. I love you."

Riza wiped away her tears and gently laid her head down on Havoc's uninjured arm when suddenly Havoc's right hand twitched. He moved his fingers a little bit. Riza quickly sprung up and grabbed his hand. His eyes twitched and then slowly they opened. His eyes opened to see Riza looking down at him and in tears. Havoc smiled and said

"H-Hey…" In a low raspy whisper.

"Oh Havoc! I though I had lost you." Riza said crying.

Havoc squeezed her hand and replied,

"Now, I said I would never leave you…"

Riza overjoyed kissed Havoc again and squeezed his hand back.

"I think I need a cigarette now…." Riza laughed. But she knew that Havoc was in more danger if they didn't get help fast.

* * *

"Azashi! You can put me down now." Taila yelled. The two had entered the village and Azashi took her to her tent and placed her down on the rug that was sitting in the middle of the floor.

"What was that all about Taila? You know not to go beating up on people who have different opinions than you. Even if they are wrong. You still can't do that."

"But Azashi…"

"Don't but me Taila. This is the fourth time this week that I have had to take you over my shoulder and bring you back to the village."

"I am sorry." Taila said sighing.

"No your not. If you were then you wouldn't have done it again."

"Your right Azashi I am not sorry."

"Well have to go and investigate the new people who arrived at the prison today. I sent a scout out to see if he could get any info."

"Well, what do you think Azashi?" Taila asked.

"I think that the Fuhrer is a liar, and Old Man Ishballa is in danger."

"It's like you read my mind. Even if Scar is with him, I doubt he will be able to protect him even if they are ambushed." Taila said with another sigh. She loved Old Man Ishballa. He was like a father to her. She also liked Scar. He had protected the village so many times. Taila didn't want anymore people to die or be sent away. But she had a feeling that she would not be seeing either of them again.

"Azashi!" yelled Tai as he entered the tent.

"Tai, I thought I told you not to follow us." Azashi said as he gave him an evil look.

"Oh Tai, So I see you have come back for another butt kicking?" Taila said as she stood up from her seat and clenched her fist.

"Shut up. I didn't want to come here. Anyway, the messenger has come back. He said that the two people who arrived there today are in fact military personnel. They both are State Alchemists."

"Great, yet another bunch of freaks to run that place."

"Wait Azashi there is more. He also spotted two military people laying in the desert."

"What… are they dead?"

"He didn't say all he said was that one was a girl and the other a guy."

"Well Tai, go tell them to ready a carriage. We are going to retrieve these military people and send them to the other village that is about ten miles away."

"Yes Azashi." Tai said as he hurried off quickly.

"Don't you think we should talk to them?" Taila chimed in.

"Nah, we don't need to be talking with anymore military people. The village ten miles away won't mind."

"Alright…."

**I hope you all did enjoy this Chapter! **

**Until the next Drama filled chapter! **

**See you all in Ch 17!!! **


	17. Chapter 17

**Ahh!!! I** **am so sorry that I haven't posted a new chapter for 2 weeks!!! Things have been pretty busy around here! I finally got to writing Ch 17!!!! So Here it is, I hope you all enjoy Ch 17!!!! I promise I'll try not to be this late again!!! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fma. I am writing this for fun. I want to thank everyone who read's, comment's, and support's this story in any way!!! Thank you all so much I love you all!!!! **

**Review Please!!!!**

Ch 17

"Taila, I think we are going to have to plan an infiltration so we can get into the prison and see who those new military people are."

"A-are you sure? Do you remember what happened last tim-"

"Stop, don't even remind me." Azashi said cutting Taila off. All he wanted was to forget about what happened. But Taila was always bringing it up. Maybe it was because Azashi refused to talk about it and he just kept his anger bottled up inside. Anyways what happened was in the past. There was no use thinking about the past and what could have been done.

"Please, You know I hate it when you bring that up."

"I know. I just…. Well I thought you needed to get your feelings off of your chest, because you have never talked about it bef-"

"Taila, I said stop. Nothing is going to happen. Trust me." Azashi said with his voice turning cold.

Taila hated when Azashi got like this. But she usually pushed him too far and this was the result. Taila sighed. She knew he would never talk about it.

"Taila, start making preparations. We sneak in tomorrow night. Also we need to speak with the two military people who were sent to the camp ten miles away. We'll be going there in about an hour." Azashi said as he left the tent.

"But Azashi…" It was too late he had already left the tent.

"Damn him… He pisses me off so damn much! Why can't he just talk about it!" Taila yelled as she too left the tent in pursuit of her accomplices.

* * *

Winry and Al had just departed the train station. As usual wait.. no no they were actually on time for once. Well in the one case that Edward wasn't there. Ed was usually the one to make everybody late. But Winry being the responsible one made sure that they were on time, they actually arrived at the train station about an hour early.

"Ah, It's good to get away from home." Winry said as she removed her large white hat. She placed it neatly on her lap which was covered by her pink dress with yellow flowers.

"Yes, I guess so Winry. I mean this is just another routine train ride for me. I'm used to them."

"Oh I know all that. With you and Edward traveling all over. So how are you fairing with out little Edward?" Winry asked.

"Uh…. G-great just great!" Al exclaimed.

"Yea, I'm sorry that you couldn't bring him alo-" Winry paused when she heard a mewing noise coming from inside Al's armor.

"Alphonse…. Was that a cat meowing?" Winry said giving him a death glare.

"Uh…. No no! I uh… Just sneezed! Yea it was a sneeze!" Al said trying to convince Winry otherwise. He was failing terribly of course.

"Alphonse! I thought we made it clear NO CATS!!!!" Winry yelled as she pulled out her traveling tool kit and began throwing wrenches at him.

"Winry!! Stop! You'll hurt Little Edward!"

"Ah! So he is in there!" Winry exclaimed as she continued throwing wrenches.

"Gaah! Stop Winry!"

Oh…. This is going to be a long ride. Al thought as he continued dodging flying wrenches.

* * *

"Hey, She's waking up again…"

Riza opened her eyes and quickly sat up.

"Havoc!" She exclaimed as she began looking around for him.

"Calm down, your going to be ok." Tai replied.

"Wh-where is Havoc?"

"You mean the guy you were with? He's right over there." Tai replied as he pointed across the tent to Havoc who was laying on the ground.

Riza sighed. The two were finally safe. Well for now at least. Now that Riza knew they were safe for the time being she wondered how she got into a tent and who this young Ishballian boy was.

"So if I may ask, where are we?"

"Ah, you are in one of the Ishballian villages that the military hasn't taken over yet. We found you two laying in the sand. Don't you remember?"

"Well I remember that Havoc was asking for a cigarette, and then. I must have blacked out."

"That's when we found you two. Don't worry your bullet wound on your leg should be healed within a couple of days. Your buddy over there well he will be fine. It's just going to take some time for him to heal."

"Oh, well that's a relief. Is he sleeping now?" Riza said as she noted Havoc laying on the blanket.

"Yes, we gave him some medicine to help him with the pain."

"Well we both are truly grateful…. Uh mister.."

"Ha, I'm Tai. The two people who are in charge are going to be coming over to talk with you two soon."

"Really? So I will be meeting the Head Ishballian?" Riza said hoping the answer would be yes.

"Oh, no. He's not here."

"What? Where did he go?"

"Well, I'm really not suppose to say but… he went to Central to see the Fuhrer. I thought every military person knew." Tai said questioningly.

"What? T-That can't be true? Why did they let him GO!?" Riza yelled.

"Wait, so you didn't know about that?"

"No, Tai this is bad. His life is in danger."

* * *

"Ah, this car ride is quite a change then riding in an old carriage." Old Man Ishballa said with a chuckle.

He really didn't get out a lot. The reason for that was because he was always in hiding. Douglass looked over at the cloaked man. He had remained silent since he had set foot off the train and Douglass has yet to see his face. Maybe he knew of their plan that is why he was to remain silent and keep his identity a secret. She was becoming very suspicious about the pair. What if Old Man Ishballa knew? He couldn't possibly be that smart. After all The majority of his people were wiped out. Douglas chuckled to herself. Nah, he couldn't possibly know. Soon the Fuhrer would be greeting them as honored guests of the state. As soon as Old Man Ishballa stepped out of the car and into H.Q. the plan would be initiated. The car stopped.

"We have arrived." Douglass said as she opened her door and stepped out on to the red carpet that was lining the street. A military official walked to Old Man Ishballa's door an opened it for him to step out. Old Man Ishballa graciously stepped put of the military car and received instantaneous salutes from the hundreds of military personnel that were lined up all along the red carpet that led from the car to the front steps of H.Q. where the Fuhrer was standing with a smile as he saw his guest arrive. Scar followed the Old man and was amazed to see all the celebration to Old Man Ishballa's arrival. He defiantly knew that something was going to happen and it was not good. For now he would try and let the old man enjoy all of the praise he was receiving from these conniving military men. Douglass began to walk down the carpet a bit. She turned to the old Ishballian leader and motioned him to follow her.

"Please, Follow me." She said as she turned back around walking towards the Fuhrer.

"Well isn't this a surprise." Old man Ishballa whispered to Scar as he began his walk down the long carpet.

"This is defiantly not good." Scar replied as his eyes quickly scanned the area.

"Well, let's enjoy it while we can." Old man Ishballa said with a smile.

"A'ten Hut! Raise Arms!" shouted a military official. The hundreds of military men raised their swords in the air to honor the Ishballian leader. Old man Ishballa finally made his way to the Fuhrer who was now standing right in front of him with his hand extended.

"Welcome, My honored guest." The Fuhrer said as he grabbed Old Man Ishballa's hand in a hand shake gesture.

"Thank you so much Fuhrer King Bradley. I am so glad we can finally settle our differences and become peaceful to each other once again." Old Man Ishballa said with a smile and returning the hand shake. Fuhrer King Bradley released the old mans hand and walked over to the podium and began to make an announcement.

"My comrades, I am pleased to introduce to you the leader of the Ishballian tribe. With both of our cooperation I am positive we can finally put this feud between the Ishballian people and the military behind us, and live peacefully once more."

"I can't agree with you more. I am so very pleased that we can finally settle our differences." Old Man Ishballa said with a smile.

"Yes, now please Old Man Ishballa come follow me into my office so we can discuss our terms." The Fuhrer said as he began walking into H.Q. with Douglass at his side.

"We can also discuss your tour guide that is following you like a hawk." The Fuhrer said slyly.

"Yes…" the old man said as he walked into the open doors of the military Head Quarters.

The Fuhrer waited until the Ishballian leader was into the building and his so called "tour guide" was no where in sight.

"Douglass, make sure you lock the doors on your way up."

"Yes, Sir…." Douglass said as she turned around and closed the doors.

* * *

"Damn it! Who did he think he was?! Kissing me like that!" Edward yelled.

"Calm down…" Roy mumbled.

"Calm down?! How can you say that when I know you are just fuming with anger seeing someone else kiss me!" Edward exclaimed. He knew Roy was pissed but there was nothing he could do about it. Rayne was a higher up to both of them. What could Roy do? Say that he was the only one allowed to kiss Edward? Then what would happen? Roy didn't want to get themselves in any more situations then they already were.

"I know, I can't do anything and we both know it. Might as well sit down and eat something." Roy said as he held out a bowl of rice. Edward plopped himself down in the chair and grabbed the bowl from Roy's hand.

"Well, hopefully it was a one time thing." Roy said as he continued eating. A knock was herd at the door. Then Lieutenant Rei walked in the door.

"Colonel Roy Mustang, Fullmetal Alchemist Edward Elric Brigadier General Rayne would like to see you two. Please will you follow me." Rei said as she left the room.

"… Are you serious?" Edward said sarcastically.

"Come on Ed… let's just go and see what the bastard wants now." Roy said getting up from his chair.

"Hey that's my line…"

Rayne on the other hand couldn't wait to see the pair. His infatuation with Edward was becoming more interesting. Why was it so interesting? Well simply because Edward was a hard "dog to train." If we put it in Rayne's terms. Any way Rayne was determined to make Edward his. He was willing to even get Roy out of the way if necessary.

"Sir," Rei said as she opened the door.

"Ah Lieutenant Rei, Please send Edward in and make Roy wait in the hallway."

"Yes sir." Rei said as she closed the door. She turned to Edward who was angry he had to even see this man again.

"Fullmetal, Brigadier General Rayne would like too see you." Rei reported. Ed looked at Roy.

"Well, lets go." He said as he grasped the door knob.

"Colonel Mustang must stay in the hall way."

"Then I am not going in." Ed snorted angrily.

"Edward, just do as he asks. I don't like you going in there myself but, an order is an order."

Ed sighed, and went into the room as he shut the door behind him. Roy sighed and sat down on the ground outside of the door. Hopefully nothing would happen.

"Ah, If it isn't Edward." Rayne said with a smile as he glanced over his shoulder.

"Just tell me what you want so I can get the hell out of here." Edward said angrily. He did not like this Rayne guy.

"Oh Edward. I see you are still playing hard to get." Rayne said with a sigh as he quickly turned around in his chair unleashing ropes from his finger tips. The ropes began to wrap themselves around Edward's body. Edward quickly tried to clap his hands to transmute his arm into his weapon but the ropes were too strong and he could hardly move.

"D-Damn it…" Edward managed to mumble as the ropes began to tighten around his body. Rayne stood up from his chair and walked towards the Alchemist. Rayne had backed Ed up against the wall. Ed was now trapped, and there was nothing he could do to escape from this man.

"Come now Edward…" Rayne began as he used his right hand to grab his face.

"If you won't comply by will then I will just have to make you mine…" Rayne said slyly as he leaned in to bite the young alchemist's ear.

"N-No, get the hell away from me!" Edward screamed angrily as the older man was forcing Ed to comply. Hopefully Roy who was probably still sitting outside would hear him yelling.

"Don't think your beloved Colonel will save you…" Rayne sneered as he began gently licking Edward's neck. Edward got chills running down his back as he felt Rayne's moist tongue running slowly up his neck.

"That's disgusting you bastard…" Ed yelled angrily.

"It's only disgusting because it's not your Beloved Colonel." Rayne said as he took a breath and then pressed his lips against Ed's. Ed tried to move his head away but Rayne's hand was keeping it in place. If only Ed could knock Rayne's left hand down then maybe he would be able to get the ropes to contract back into his fingers. It was worth a shot if Ed could move. Rayne had removed his right hand from Edward's face and pushed him onto the ground. His left hand still had more rope coming out of his fingers and there was no sign of it stopping. Rayne stood over Edward and looked down at his angry looking face.

"Who has the advantage now?" Rayne said with a smile as he lowered himself down on top of Edward.

"Damn it!"

"Now… where were we?" Rayne said leaning in to kiss the young alchemist again. Before Rayne could get in that second kiss Roy came barging in snapping his fingers away with flames hitting the ropes that were coming out of Rayne's hand. The ropes quickly retracted back to Rayne's fingers as they were scorched with flames. Rayne quickly stood up and glared at Roy whose fingers were still in the snapping position.

Roy walked in front of Edward who was still laying on the ground and glanced back at him to make sure he was ok.

"Nice of you to show up…" Ed mumbled as he propped himself up.

"Nice to see your ok…" Roy replied as he quickly glared back at Rayne.

"Nice of you to ruin my fun…" Muttered Rayne.

"What the hell do you think you are doing? You are a Brigadier General!" Roy said angrily.

"I was only trying to have some fun. Jut like the two of you do…" Rayne muttered slyly. He knew about Roy and Ed and he was willing to blackmail them if he had to get what he wanted.

"That is none of your business. You are the one who shouldn't be doing things like that." Roy replied.

"Well now Colonel Mustang…" Rayne said as he extended his left hand and let the ropes fly back out of his fingers and wrapped themselves around Roy's neck. Roy didn't see the ropes coming and unleashed his flames a bit too late. Rayne pulled his hand back towards him and dragged Roy by the neck over to where he was standing. Rayne got close to Roy's face.

"If you two don't finish your mission and listen to me you will have more hell to pay." Rayne said angrily. Edward on the other hand had transmuted his automail arm into his weapon and lunged to cut the ropes that were wrapped around Roy's neck. As soon as the blade sliced through the ropes they quickly went back into Rayne's fingers. Rayne looked disgusted as he grabbed his left hand.

"That hurt…" He mumbled as he walked towards the door. Rayne grabbed the door handle and said,

"Let this be a warning to you both, I know what is going on and if you two don't do everything according to plan then you won't have to worry about me. You'll have someone much worse to worry about… Get some sleep, tomorrow's when we kill the Head Ishballian." Rayne walked out of his room and left the two by themselves. Ed and Roy looked at each other. What did Rayne mean by according to plan? If they didn't kill the Ishballian leader then they would be dealing with someone worse?

"Ed, are you ok?"

"I'm fine… That bastard, I swear if he does anything again I'll-"

"I'll kill him." Roy said as he looked at Edward.

**Wow wasn't that exciting?! Looks like there is more Drama!!! I hope you all enjoyed Ch 17!!!! **

**See you all in Ch 18!!!!**

**Review please!!!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Ah sorry for the long wait again!!! I said it wouldn't be late again but I was having some more computer issues... sigh Maybe we should set up a New Computer for Tsuki fund... any way wit hout further adu Ch 18!!!! I hope you all enjoy it!!!**

**I would Like to thank everyone who reads, reviews, and supports this story!!! Thank you all so much!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fma. I am writing this for fun. I am changing characters personalities... yada yada yada... **

**Review Please!!!**

Ch 18

"What did you say?"

"I said I will kill him if he even looks at you wrong."

"But, Roy… I don't want you to do something like that for me. I can take one or two more times of him hitting on me. I-"

"No, I can't stand when some one like that would even think about doing something to someone I care for. He shouldn't be doing that." Roy said as he wrapped his arms around Edward and gave him a hug.

"Roy…" Ed said as he returned the hug. Edward just wanted to stay like that. He just wanted to stay in Roy's arms forever and not let the world or anyone else say that their special bond was wrong. Ed knew Roy was right. He knew what Rayne was doing was wrong, but Ed didn't want Roy to do anything that would separate them. He also didn't want Roy to get in trouble, because even though Ed didn't show it enough he really cared for Roy.

"Ed, I know that tomorrow we are supposed to kill the Head Ishballian, I have a bad feeling. I'm not quite sure what it is but, if anything happens to you I don't know what I will do with myself."

"Ah, so you think something will happen to me? What about you mister? I am a hard head and have to follow orders?" Ed said chuckling.

"Hey now I was trying to be serious. Way to ruin a moment."

"That's my line." Ed said.

"Yea, yea I know." Roy said leaning in to kiss Ed. Ed stood on his tip toes to reach Roy's lips because Roy being Roy didn't lean in far enough… well didn't lean down to Ed's height. Roy's lips were pressed against the young alchemist's. He didn't want them to have to complete this mission. Roy knew that it was only a matter of time until the couple would be split apart. But until that time he wanted to enjoy every moment of being together with his Edward. Edward pulled away from Roy's lips and grabbed his hand. Edward began pulling Roy into the hallway.

"Well, well this is a change." Roy said with a smile. He was the one who was usually dragging Edward along.

"Hey now, since I figured you do everything I might as well try to help out." Ed said as he tightened his grip around Roy's hand.

"Well, do you mean..?"

"It's nothing like that you sadistic bastard."

"Aw, well. I'll just have to keep hoping."

"Keep hoping? It's more like keep dreaming!" Edward said with a laugh as the two made their way down the hallway.

"Ha, ha! Don't worry Edward, My dreams will _come_ _true._" Roy said as he kissed Edward lightly on his head. The two knew the risks they were both taking. Tomorrow would determine if the two were to remain a couple or to be separated.

* * *

"Damn those two!" Rayne said as he slammed his fists down on the top of a desk.

"I still don't understand why I am the one who has to seduce Edward! I mean at first I was fine with it but now that I know Roy is in the picture? There is no way I want anything else to do with that bastard's son!"

"Calm down. E…or should I say "_Brigadier General Rayne."_ If you don't want to seduce our young alchemist because he his Hohenheim's son and apparently Roy's lover, then you don't have to. I mean, I know how much fun you would have had by torturing him but since you want to drop out…"

"What about torture?"

A smile appeared on the women's lips. She knew that she had gotten the supposed "Brigadier General" right where she needed him. Of course all he had to do was comply and then the fun would really begin.

"I knew as soon as I said torture you would brighten up. Now listen closely, you need to still act like you are infatuated with Edward, and you can't blow your cover. Under any circumstances, you will still remain Brigadier General Rayne until the time is right to reveal your identity. I am leaving now. I will be back before sunrise so we can fully initiate the extermination plan. Remember, we need this war to start. It is for the sake of the country and our survival, or at least that is what the Fuhrer was told by father."

The woman said as she left the room. Silently she slipped out of the headquarters. It was almost about noon and she needed to be in Central by nightfall. A waiting car nearby had opened its doors to let the woman in. She sat down in the back seat next to her companion and patted the lump on his back.

"Your back!"

"Yes…"

"Can I eat now Lust...?" Gluttony questioned with a sad look in his eye.

"No, not yet. First we have to visit with the Fuhrer, but after that you can eat all you want." Lust replied with an evil grin.

* * *

"What did you say?"

"I said that the head Ishballians life is in danger. We must get to central now!" Riza said as she quickly got out of her bed.

"Hold on!" Tai said as he tried to get Riza to get back into her bed.

"Azashi and Taila should be here momentarily. We can inform them. In the mean time I think your friend is waking up." Tai said as he pointed to Havoc who opened his eyes.

"Havoc!" Riza said happily.

Havoc turned his head and looked at Riza. He smiled and replied, "Hey, beautiful." Havoc said with a smile as he tried to sit himself up.

"Please sir don't try and move!" Tai said as he rushed over to Havoc to lay him back down.

"Your wounds could open again." Tai said as he gently pushed havoc back down into the bed.

"Oh, they're that serious? I think I can manage to sit up." Havoc said resisting Tai.

"Please Sir d-"

"Yes please do not strain yourself." Azashi said interrupting Tai. Azashi entered the room with Taila right behind him. He glanced at the two injured military personnel. He looked at the two with disgust.

He hated the military with all his heart and yet here he was standing right in font of two of them who he could have easily left out in the desert to die. Azashi wasn't that mean, of course he would like to see every military personnel die by his people's hands for what they did to them. But Azashi had to remain civilized while he was talking to these two, if not he wouldn't get the information he needed.

"Well, I see that you two are finally awake. You're pretty lucky, if we hadn't found you when we did you both would probably be dieing in the desert heat. It gets pretty hot around here during midday."

"And, you are Azashi I presume?" Riza said.

This boy couldn't possibly be older than eighteen by his looks. But the way he took control as soon as he entered the room…he just seemed like he was already running the place.

If he had this much power when he entered a room how did his people react when he spoke to them? No doubt they were all very supportive of his leadership, but The Head Ishballian wasn't dead yet… or was he?

"Why yes, I am Azashi. I have taken the place of our leader Old Man Ishballa while he is out on some peace keeping trip. Which you should know plenty about Dog of that State…" Azashi said sternly as he looked at Riza.

"Hold on there, I don't think you know what you are talking about Azashi." Havoc chimed in.

"Well military dog… would you like to explain this to me?"

"Azashi! You could at least be nice to them! They haven't done anything!"

"Be quiet Taila, how do you know that these people aren't in cahoots with the prison over there? They could also be responsible for what happened to Aria, and for incarcerating your brother." Azashi said coldly.

Taila couldn't believe what he was saying. She knew it wasn't these two peoples fault for what happened. Azashi just needed someone to blame. It's so he could feel better about what happened, but he always ended up hurt no matter what he said. Taila had to say something fast but she couldn't find the words to say.

"Listen here, I don't know what happened to you or your family while the military was still fighting the war, but I do know that we had nothing to do with it. You need to let it go and get on with your life. Dwelling in the past isn't going to bring her back."

Havoc knew it was a girl. Azashi was heart broken because he had lost his love. Havoc could tell instantly when he said the name Aria. Hopefully Havoc's words would make the young stand in leader stop being so cold…or he would just get angrier. Either way Havoc was ready for it. Havoc tried to prop himself up again. This time Tai helped him.

"The only reason Riza and I are out here are because we were ambushed, wounded and left here to die. Know do you want to know about your beloved head Ishballian or not?" Havoc said looking right into Azashi's red colored eyes. Azashi looked right back.

He couldn't stand when outsiders tried to understand what he went through. What his people went through. He just couldn't let the past go. It was too painful, and if he did let it go when would he get his revenge?

"Listen, I don't care what you have to say. You don't know anything about hat happened, and you certainly aren't going to make I any better. I could care less why you two dogs are here, but I would like to know about my leader." Azashi replied.

"He is in danger. The Fuhrer has sent two military personnel out here to plan an assassination. But since He has left to see the Fuhrer he will not be killed out here after all." Riza said hoping she made sense.

"Then what is the danger? If he is not here he won't be killed. It's as simple as that. I can't believe that you had just blown your cover."

"Wait! I meant he is not going to be killed out here, the Fuhrer is going to kill him."

"Right… you tell me your plan and then you expect me to believe that the Fuhrer is going to kill him?"

"Azashi, please listen. The Fuhrer is going to kill him. The two that were assigned to assassinate him are here as a decoy."

"A decoy huh? Taila, I want tonight to go as planned also I want to deploy a group of four to central right now. If what this woman says is true I want the Old man out of there with Scar. Tai, I want you to keep these two under arrest and make sure they don't leave. I mean they can't anyway with their wounds. I will be back before nightfall." Azashi said as he left the room.

"Please excuse him. His hatred towards the military is very strong. I am sure that you two had nothing to do with his past." Taila said with a bow. She was always apologizing for Azashi, and Azashi was always apologizing for her. The two seemed to work very well together…

"Excuse me Taila… If I may ask, what happened to make Azashi that way?" Riza asked. If she could figure this out then maybe she could figure out why Azashi acted the way he did.

"Well, were really not allowed to talk about it, but… I will tell you."

"Before you start there Taila, do you have a cigarette? I am dying to have one." Havoc said with a smile.

"Oh, sure… Tai!" Taila said as she waved her fist at him. Tai was already on his was over to Havoc with a cigarette and a match. He didn't want to get punched in the gut again.

"Thanks." Havoc said as he grabbed the cigarette and lighted it quickly.

"Well, It all began five years ago…"

* * *

The HQ front doors closed quickly as Scar was about to enter. He pulled on the handle and discovered the door had been locked. He knew he shouldn't have let Douglass get in between him and Old Man Ishballa. Scar had to find another way to get into the building and fast. If he didn't act fast enough Old Man Ishballa soon would not be among the living.

"Please, have a seat." King Bradley said with a smile as he extended his arm out pointing to a chair.

Douglass had arrived carrying a tray of tea. She set the two tea cups down on the table and sat right next to Old Man Ishballa. She too had a small smile upon her face.

The Fuhrer sat down and looked at Douglass who nodded and begun talking.

"Allow me to introduce my secretary, Juliet Douglass. I know that you have been introduced before but I wanted to make it official."

"It is an honor to meet you." Douglass said with a slight bow of her head.

"Yes, it is quite an honor to meet you both. Now on to business, Fuhrer Bradley. I would like to make some requests."

"Oh yes what would you like?"

"Well, it seems to me that you think I am totally oblivious to what is going on around me. Which on the contrary is not true at all. I know quite well why I am here. But, before I reveal that I want you to promise me you will do as I ask ."

"Yes, I don't think your_ totally_ oblivious. I just think that you are not quite all there. I mean since the war, It must had been very difficult to find the remaining survivors and go into hiding for all these years. I just think you are un-capable of leading the Ishballians anymore. But I will listen to your requests. I am not going to promise anything unless I can benefit from it, Old Man Ishballa"

He has to know… something at least… The Fuhrer thought. He wasn't quite sure if the old man had gone senile, and thought he knew what he was talking about, or he really did know what was going to happen. The Fuhrer would soon find out.

"Hm… just as I suspected… Alright my requests. The first thing, I want you to release all of the Ishballian prisoners that are being held in various camps throughout the desert and any secret locations we haven't found out about."

"Go on,"

"The second thing, I want you to give us back our homeland and disperse the military that hunt us like dogs. We are human beings just like you. We don't need to be fearful of trying not to be found by the military, or being someone's toy for a bigger cause that we shouldn't be concerned with. We can fix our own problems without the military's help."

"Well, those are mighty big requests for someone as insignificant as you. But, I don't think I can fulfill any of your requests. You see, as we speak I have people who are preparing to _kill _you…."

**Wow!! More Drama!!!! Looks like things are finally going to become more intresting... or actiony... whichever comes first XD I hope you all enjoyed Ch 18!!!**

**See you all in Ch 19!!!**

**Review Please!!!!**


	19. Chapter 19

**A thousand apologies!!! I feel bad that I haven't been able to update. But now here it is!!! Blame my malfunctioning computer!!! It's all his fault!!! **

**I would like to thank each and every one of you for reading my story, and reviewing, and giving me support while I have been on a mini hiatus!! I love you guys!!! Thank you so much for sticking with me!! **

**Now this chapter explains alot. I also think it is one of the longest chapters I have written yet... I do hope you all enjoy Ch 19!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fma I am doing this for fun yada yada yada...**

Ch. 19

"Well it started five years ago. Everyone was happy for once in our lives. Finally we had found a place to call our own even though it was still a refuge camp and we were still in hiding from the military. We called it our village. My older brother Haru was always helping out with the children and the elderly that remained. Haru would play with the children and he would even take them into our small tent and let them live with us. He did this because many children were orphans like me and Haru.

The head Ishballian Old Man Ishballa had taken us in right after the war. He found Haru walking by himself and carrying me in his arms. We were both in bad shape. Haru had lost the sight in his right eye while protecting me from an explosion. I got away with only a broken arm. We were some of the lucky ones. Many more had lost limbs, and were paralyzed. Our parents were slaughtered right in front of our eyes. We only managed to escape because my mother had hidden us in the closet. We escaped our burning house and begun our journey looking for somewhere safe to start over.

The Old Man took us in right away and cared for us until we were able to stand on our own feet. It wasn't long after that when we wanted to pay the old man back for his kindness. We stayed in this refuge camp with him and helped him out with many things. That is when we met Azashi and Aria.

Azashi is two years older than me, when we met him he was a happy person. It was because he and his girlfriend Aria were to be married. He couldn't wait to marry her. The two knew each other long before the war started and when the war did start they vowed that they would stay alive and meet again. So they met up at the same camp my brother and I were at. We were all very good friends.

One night Haru was out patrolling the entry way into our village. It was his job to warn us if the military found out where we were. Apparently the Military had found our camp. That night they surprised attacked us. They whacked Haru in his head with some sort of object. Haru hit the ground and passed out right there while the military men entered our camp.

Old Man Ishballa quickly took me aside and told me to take the children to safety while he and some others would stall the military for as long as possible. I took the ten children and we moved quickly in the darkness of the night trying to escape the camp. We met up with Azashi and Aria who were hiding also. They walked with us as Azashi lead the children and I to the secret hole in the wall. We called this our escape hole. If anything bad was happening we were to take the children and leave immediately.

As I got all the children through the hole I looked back at Azashi who was begging Aria to come with me. Aria refused and said she wouldn't leave Azashi's side. At that time I was told by one of the fighters who just happened to be looking for me that Haru had woken up and had begun fighting the many military men that were still making their way into the village.

I also wanted to stay behind and fight alongside Haru but Azashi had pushed me through the hole and told me that I needed to look after the children because they were going to be the ones in charge someday. Azashi had kissed Aria and begun to push her through the hole when a group of ten military men had snuck up behind the two and grabbed them. They both struggled to free themselves from the men but it was no use. Aria had punched one of her captors in the nose and she kicked the other in his privates. Azashi tried to do the same but was stopped when the one military man shot him in his arm.

They fell to the ground and Aria was free for a moment until the Military commander who was responsible for the raid on our camp had shown up and ordered them to restrain Aria. The commander looked at the man's broken nose. The commander said that Aria would pay for what she had done. Azashi yelled at the commander pleading with him to let Aria go. The commander refused and said Azashi's punishment would be watching his beloved fiancé suffer before he killed her, the commander Threw Aria to the ground and began ripping her clothes off.

He raped her there on the spot. Aria screamed for help from Azashi. Azashi tried to free himself again; but he only caused himself more pain. He was punched in his stomach and was shot again this time in his left leg. Then the men started beating Azashi up. They threw him on the ground, punching him kicking him, and even stabbing him. Over and over again Azashi yelled for the commander to please stop. The commander just ignored him. When the commander was finished he stood up and told his officers that they could do as they wished with the girl, but they couldn't kill her. Killing her was his job.

So in turns they all abused poor Aria more and more. Aria was in tears. She was crying for what was being done to her and she was crying because she knew she would be leaving Azashi soon. The commander had told his men to stop and make Azashi look at what he was going to do next. The officers picked Azashi off the ground and grabbed him by his hair. They were going to make him watch. The commander had drawn out his sword and looked down at the crying trembling Aria.

He said that all of the Ishballians would be eliminated, and he would see too it that no more Ishballian children would be born. He vowed to kill every last woman and child right there as he swung his sword towards Aria's neck. With one last look Aria gazed at Azashi and mouthed the words "I love you" as a tear trickled down her cheek. One swing of the sword was all it took for Aria to fall. Azashi screamed and cried.

The military men were ordered to let Azashi go. They wanted to take him prisoner but the commander said he's seen enough, he's learned his lesson. Take what you can and cut anyone down who stands in your way. Take prisoners if you must. With that said the commander and his officials left Azashi. With some strength left Azashi painfully crawled across the blood stained dirt and went to Aria's side. She was gone and all Azashi could do was cry.

This was the moment when Azashi vowed revenge and hatred toward the military. Me and the children made our way to the top of a large hill that was covered with forest. We had hidden ourselves among the thick bush and waited until morning to come out of hiding. All night long we could hear the screams of our dieing people. We could smell our village being burned. We learned the awful truth that night. That the military would stop at nothing from exterminating the remaining Ishballians. When the morning sun rose I caustically left the safety of the bush and looked down into our village. I could see that people were taking care of the dead and wounded. Not many had survived. We were the lucky ones this time.

I told the children that it was safe to come out. We made our way back into the village. It was a mess. Many of our huts and tent's had been burned down, and many people laid dead. I found Old Man Ishballa. He was relieved that we were alive. I asked about my brother, Azashi, and Aria. He said Azashi was being treated for his wounds and his mind was temporarily unstable. That is when he told me about Aria, and how they forced Azashi to watch. I burst into tears. How could the military that was here to protect the people do such a thing?

It was inhumane and not right. Old man Ishballa then told me about Haru. They said that while Haru was fighting the military men took him under arrest. They took him away and I haven't seen him since. The Old Man also told me they killed all the women because they didn't want anymore Ishballian children being born.

Later that day I went to visit Azashi. He didn't look well at all. His wounds were patched up. All Azashi did was stare at the ceiling while tears fell down from his eyes. I took his hand and said that I would help him get his revenge. No matter what it took we would get revenge for the killing of Aria and the imprisonment of my brother. To this day we still don't know if Haru is alive or not. But with what we are going to do tonight we will find out. This is why we hate the military so much. Please try to understand." Taila said sadly.

Riza couldn't believe her ears, all of that was done just so these people could be eliminated? She knew the military was corrupt but now she knew how badly the higher ups were. Tears were streaming down Riza's cheeks. It was such a sad story. Havoc had managed to hobble his way over to Riza with Tai's help of course… He sat down right next to her and took her hand. With his left hand he wiped away her tears. He knew she was upset. So was he. Havoc couldn't even begin to think about the pain that Azashi had gone through.

"It's ok Riza…"

"I-I can't believe it…." Riza mumbled.

"At least we know why Azashi hates us so much…" Havoc replied

"Yes…. That is why I hate you so much." Azashi said angrily as he re entered the tent.

"Azashi!! I-I uh…." Taila exclaimed.

"Save it, I thought I told you to Never EVER speak of that incident again!!" Azashi yelled.

"But Azashi! I-"

"Taila, I can't believe that you would tell these dogs that awful part of my past! It was forbidden to talk about and you talked about it to Military Dogs at that!!!"

"Azashi, stop yelling at Taila, you know this is your fault too. You never talk about it. You keep it all bottled up inside and then get angry at the people who are trying to help you!" Tai yelled.

"Enough!! I want these two transported back to our village now. They are coming with us tonight, injured or not."

"I can't believe you change the subjects like that Azashi!! Here we are trying to talk to you and you have to go and say things completely irrelevant! I am sorry that Aria was killed but that was in the past why can't you see that it wasn't your fault and that I really care about you now!!" Taila yelled as she ran out of the tent in tears.

"T-Taila….?"

"Go after her, I know that is what you want…" Havoc said with a nod.

Azashi nodded and quickly went after her. He couldn't let go of Aria because she was his first love, he just couldn't love someone else because he still felt obliged to Aria. Even though, she has been dead for four years.

Tai sighed "You know I don't get those two… after telling a story like that then Azashi comes bursting in here yelling and causing a fit… bah those two are pathetic."

"Well Tai, I think I know why Azashi gets so upset. He can't let go of Aria because she was his first love and something tragic happened to her. Now he has fallen in love again but thinks that he shouldn't let go of Aria because she was going to be his wife."

"Man I do not want to get old. If I act like this when I'm old I think I may have to shoot myself."

"Ha ha, so are we really going back to your village?" Havoc asked.

Tai nodded "Yup. Can you walk Riza? Do you think you can help Havoc to the waiting carriage outside?"

"Yes I think I can manage." Riza said standing up. Havoc slung his arm around Riza's shoulders. The two began to walk together in sync as they followed Tai to the carriage.

"As soon as Azashi and Taila get back to the village you will be briefed on what is to happen tonight." Tai said getting into the carriage. He shut the door and motioned for the driver to go.

"Alright, I sure hope those two are going to be ok…"

"They will be fine." Havoc replied.

Azashi had managed to catch up with Taila. He grabbed her by the arm and stopped her.

"Let me go Azashi! I don't want to talk to you!!"

"No Taila, Listen to me…"

"No! How can I listen to someone who can't even share his feelings with me?!"

"Taila… Please… look at me!" Azashi yelled as he spun Taila around so she was facing him. He grabbed her with his left hand by her waist and pulled her in closer. He could see that she was still upset.

"Taila, The reason I never talk about it is because it hurts… It hurts a lot and I can't stop the pain I feel every time I even begin to think about what happened to her. I loved Aria, and I wanted her to be my wife so badly that I had completely shut down my feelings of ever finding love again. I feel that in someway I am obliged to her. Even though, she has been dead for nearly four years now. She was still going to be my wife and I loved her dearly."

"I see… so that is why you cannot love another person… You still love her and can't let her go."

"Taila, I am just not ready to love another person now… maybe someday soon I will but not now… do you understand?"

"I understand that, you still have feelings for Aria. I know it is hard… it has been hard for me too, because I have lost Haru… and now I am losing someone who doesn't even realize it…" Taila pulled away from Azashi and took off.

"I'll see you back at our village."

"Taila!" Azashi said as he tried to grab her arm again. It was too late, she had disappeared. Azashi sighed and walked back. He would see Taila soon enough in their village.

Meanwhile back at the prison or "refuge camp" A group of Ishballians were planning an attack on Brigadier General Rayne's two military officials.

"State Alchemist Edward Elric, and State Alchemist Colonel Roy Mustang. They were deployed to kill our beloved Old Man Ishballa. I have gotten reports that they are indeed planning to kill him tonight in this compound in one of the prison cells held down underground.

There are so many prison cells that it would be impossible to find the Old Man and save his life. So we will wait, once I receive proof that the Old Man is dead that is when we strike. This is it; war will once again fall upon the military and the Ishballians. We will take the two State Alchemists hostage and see if we can get them to talk. Even if they don't talk we will still have some fun… This is all thanks to Brigadier General Rayne… How stupid can he be? Leaving his door wide open a perfect opportunity for eavesdropping"

* * *

Scar ran at full speed up to the Fuhrer's office. He had managed to blow a hole in the wall and enter the H.Q. He had to take out a few of the officers that were guarding the Fuhrer's door but Scar hoped he had made it in time. He took his hand and blew another hole in the door. He stopped as he saw the Fuhrer draw his sword. Quickly Scar lunged at the Fuhrer but before he could get to him Douglass had stopped Scar dead in his tracks. She fired a gun that she took out from under her belt.

Scar stood there motionless. With one last breath he uttered "Old Man Ishballa… I-I have failed you…." Scar then fell to the ground. Was he dead? Old Man Ishballa couldn't tell. Right now he was worried about what the Fuhrer was going to do to him.

"Well well, it looks like your companion wasn't the best protection for you." The Fuhrer said with disgust.

"Now, where were we? Ah, I remember… Do you have anything to say before you die?" The Fuhrer said as he readied his sword.

"I do have one thing… Even though you may kill me there are others that will carry on my will. I may die, but my death will not be in vain. We will rise up against the military. I just hope that one day… we will be able to live in peace and stop the fighting."

"Is that all? You and your people disgust me. As soon as I swing my sword the fate of your people has been set. We will go to war once again and we will finish off your people. Goodbye Old Man Ishballa…" King Bradley said as he swung his sword. The Old Man fell to the ground.

Soon the war would begin. This war would be the deciding factor if the Ishballians would see another year. King Bradley wiped the blood off of his sword and put it back in his belt. He looked at the two men lying on the floor. A pool of blood had begun to form around The Old Man. King Bradley looked over at Douglass. He nodded to her.

"You may take The Old Man's head now… Make sure Lust gets it when she arrives in an hour."

"What about the other man?"

"Oh… you can dispose of him in the desert. It's not like anyone is going to miss him after all."

"Yes sir." Douglass replied.

"Oh Douglass, Isn't our other guests suppose to be arriving here soon?"

"You mean Winry Rockbell and Alphonse Elric? Yes, their train should be arriving soon."

"Make sure Lust takes them with her. I am sure that our Brigadier General Rayne will take extra care of those two, and that Winry girl… we need her for our plans. Make sure nothing happens to her."

"Yes sir. I will be waiting for them at the train station."

Douglass grabbed the container that she was to put The Old Man's head in. She bent down and took out the cloth from the container. She carefully wrapped the cloth around the Old Man's head and picked it up. She placed it gently into the container. After she made sure it was securely fastened in the box, she placed the lid on top. She then locked the lid in place. Douglass picked up the container and began to walk towards the door. She needed to make sure that nothing happened to her precious cargo.

"Sir, I will have one of the officers bring the other man's body to the car."

"Very good Douglass. The army will be in position by tomorrow morning."

"Yes, I am off now to pick up our other guests." Douglas replied as she left King Bradley's office.

"Soon… there will be no more Ishballians…our plans are working… soon…"

* * *

"Al!!! Hey Al!!!! WAKE UP!!" Winry yelled as she threw one of her wrenches at his head of armor.

"Gaah!! Winry!! I wasn't asleep!! You don't have to be so violent! You could have hurt little Edward with that wrench!!" Al cried.

"…If he's in your armor then he can't get hurt unless you take your head off…"

"Still he could have been hurt!"

Winry sighed. Al was just being overprotective. Maybe Winry was also over protective towards the brothers. She was always worrying about them, and whenever they did something dangerous she would cry and worry even more. It didn't matter. Edward's mission was completed and now she would finally get to see him.

Hopefully he wouldn't be with Roy, but Winry knew that was one wish she wouldn't be able to see come true. The train pulled into the station. Winry and Al got their belongings and left their car. They walked out onto the train platform and spotted Juliet Douglass standing out front waiting with a car ready to go.

"Is that her?" Winry asked Al.

"Yes, it is… Winry be on your guard. You don't know what she is capable of."

"Really? She looks like a really nice lady to me."

"Looks can be deceiving." Al replied. They stopped when they reached Douglass. She smiled and bowed slightly.

"Alphonse Elric, and Winry Rockbell I presume? Allow me to introduce myself I am Juliet Douglass. The Fuhrer's secretary. It is a pleasure to meet you Ms. Rockbell. It is also a pleasure to see you again Alphonse."

"Oh you don't need to call me Ms. Please just call me Winry." Winry said a little flustered as she waved her hand.

"Alright then, Winry."

"So, when are we going to see Edward?"

"Ah, very soon. I have this car waiting here to take us too him."

"Would you please tell me where we are going Ms. Douglass?" Winry asked.

"Oh… well the meeting place isn't that important." Douglass said as five military officials snuck up behind Winry and Alphonse. The three men grabbed Al from behind and began using chains to tie him up. The other two grabbed Winry and began restraining her

"It's where you will all meet in the end. That is important." Douglass said as she picked up the container from the ground.

"What the?!"

"Al…mhhff!"

The two other men grabbed Winry and put a cloth up to her mouth. She tried to get away, but within a few moments she passed out.

"Winry!!! Let her go!!" Al yelled.

"Shut up you!" One of the men said.

They continued tying Winry up while the other three struggled to get Al to hold still. Since they couldn't get him to pass out they draped a large blanket around Al's head. This was so he couldn't see anything, or be able to lead help to their location if he managed to escape. Which wouldn't happen because he wouldn't be able to escape. After the military officials finished tying the two up they quickly opened the car door and threw them inside.

"They're all yours" Douglass said as she closed the car door. Peering into the passenger's side window Douglass handed over the container that contained the Old Man's head.

"Don't want to forget that now do we?" Douglass said with a smile.

"Oh no, we mustn't for get this. It is the key to starting the war."

"I have thrown the Old Man's body and other man's body into the trunk as well. See too it that the other man is properly disposed off. Also when you arrive take the Old Man's body and this camera to Brigadier General Rayne… you know what to do after that." Douglass whispered. She didn't want Al to hear a word of this.

"Yes, when should we be expecting your arrival?"

"Tomorrow when the war starts, as long as everything goes according to plan."

"I see, well then. We will be off. Gluttony, sit on top of that armored boy."

"Can I eat him Lust?"

"Hrmm… well, I suppose you can eat one of his arms and legs. But if you are that hungry you can eat both sets." Lust replied with an evil smile. These two didn't know what was in store for themselves and their friends. An enormous smile appeared on Gluttony's face as he got ready to chow down.

"No!! I won't let you!!" Al yelled as he tried desperately to free himself from the chains. It was no use. The chains were too strong to be broken out of.

"Well, good luck. You should arrive before nightfall. I will see you tomorrow." Douglass said with a small wave. She turned back around and walked back to the H.Q. As the car pulled away she could hear Al yelling at Gluttony to get off of him and to let them go.

Douglass almost felt sorry for Winry and Al. Winry of course would be of very good use to the homunculi. That is why they had kidnapped her. She almost felt sorry for Edward and Roy too. But soon they would also see their demise. It was only a matter of time.

* * *

"Nnnhg…. damn it…"

"Why can't you be quiet? I mean my gosh you are sleeping." Roy muttered as he continued quietly trying to nibble on Edward's ear.

Roy finally got on top of the sleeping Alchemist. He watched him as he slept. His skin looked so soft, and the way Ed's hair was messed up from him moving around on the bed. He looked so helpless… and Roy was enjoying every minute of it. He loved just watching Ed sleep. Actually he just loved watching Ed.

But he couldn't help but do things to him while he slept either. Roy just hoped that Ed wouldn't wake up and see what is going on. That was one thing that Roy feared the most. Still, Roy enjoyed watching the one he loved sleep or doing anything for that matter.

Roy slowly bent down and kissed Ed lightly on his head. He took his hand and slowly caressed Edward's blond hair. A smile appeared on his face as Edward moved his head to his right side. Roy then began playing with Ed's ear again. He knew this was one of the things that Edward liked. He bit his ear gently and pulled on it a bit. This made Edward make some more noises.

"mmphh…" Edward began to open his eyes slowly. As soon as he caught a glimpse of Roy sitting on top of him his eyes widened and he took his hand and pushed Roy's face away from his ear.

"What the hell? Molesting me in my sleep now? Haven't I already been through enough from that Rayne guy? Now I have to deal with you trying to attack me while I'm sleeping?"

"Well, I'm happy to see that you aren't overly pissed off about this."

"Ah well I'm too tired for that. You know that this mission thingy is supposed to be tonight. I need to sleep now cause I don't know when I can get a good night's rest again."

"Well you are having a _good_ night's rest!" Roy said with a chuckle.

"Ha ha, your not funny you bastard."

"Well I think I am."

"Well your not. Now get the hell off me and go to your own bed." Edward said as he pushed Roy. Roy resisted. He grabbed Edward's hands and pinned them down.

"Well, isn't this scene awfully familiar?"

"…I swear I'll hurt you."

"Aww, lemmi have one more kiss before I go back." Roy said as he bent down once again to kiss Ed.

"…fine…"

Their lips touched and Roy slipped his tongue into Edward's mouth. Roy moved his tongue around. Almost as of he was playing with Ed's tongue. Roy pulled away after Edward managed to get one of his arms free and hit him in the chest. Roy licked the remaining spit from his lips then he tried to lick the spit off of Ed's lips. He was stopped of course by Edward's famous automail weapon pointed toward his neck.

" I never said you could put your tongue in my mouth! That is gross!!"

"Well, well immature as always."

"Shut up!! Get over to your side of the room now!!!"

"Alright, alright… I'm going." Roy said as he got up off of Ed. Roy walked over to his bead and sat down. He looked at Ed who was watching him carefully. Roy laughed. He loved seeing Edward in defense mode whenever he did something Ed didn't like.

"Well we should get to sleep then."

"If you try and touch me again, I swear I will hurt you."

"Yea, yea, what ever you say." Roy replied with a smile.

"I mean it! I will hurt you!!"

"Okay, I get it. Don't worry I won't do anything else _right away_." Roy said as he got under his blanket. He knew he had gotten to Ed. He knew that Ed wouldn't be able to sleep now.

"Gah!! Why the hell do you say stuff like that you sadistic bastard!!!"

" I can't hear you I am sleeping! I have a big mission to accomplish in a few hours so I need my rest!" Roy said pulling his blanket over his head.

"Damn it!!! Why I should hurt you right now!!!" Edward yelled as he threw his pillow at Roy. Roy didn't even flinch.

He just wanted to wait and see how much longer Edward would be throwing this tantrum. Roy was right Ed couldn't get back to sleep. He was so preoccupied with the thought of waking up with Roy over top of him again. But even though he yelled and threw a fit about it.

Edward was happy that Roy was at least trying to be somewhat romantic… If you can call getting molested in your sleep romantic… Ed sighed. He glanced at Roy one more time before he too slipped under his covers and drifted off into sleep.

Soon this couple would realize the danger that lay in front of them. But will they be able to save themselves and the ones they care for?

**Wow... what did everyone think? Intense Chapter huh? Well it only get's more drama filled from here. Now that we kinda know what is going on... I hope you all have enjoyed Ch 19!!! **

**See you all in Ch 20!!! wow 20 chapters already?!**

**Reviews love! **


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey Everyone!! I am so sorry for the long wait!! Here is chapter 20!!! I hope you all enjoy this chapter! Thank you all for sticking with me!! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fma yada yada yada...**

Ch 20

"…Winry" Al mumbled. He still couldn't see anything. The blind fold or what ever they had put around his eyes was still there. All Al knew was that they stopped moving and the two were transported from the car to some sort of building. Al just hoped Winry was ok. He didn't know what limbs Gluttony ate either. It was all because of these stupid chains. Al could barely move. And what was bad was Little Edward was still hiding away in his armor. He hoped that he would still be in there and the kidnappers didn't find him.

"Winry." Al said again hoping this time he would get a response.

Winry was sitting up against a cold stone wall. Her arms were raised above her head and her wrists were locked into metal cuffs which were attached to chains upon the wall. She moved her arms and the chains made a clanging noise against the wall. She too was still blindfolded and she didn't know where she was.

"Al!" Winry replied.

"Winry! Are you ok?"

"Yes…for now at least. What about you? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Although I think all of my limbs are gone."

"How the hell are we going to get out of here?"

"I don't know Winry…"

"I know." Replied a voice off in the distance.

"Whose there!?" Winry demanded.

The person's foot steps could be heard as they walked into the room and closer to the two. The foot steps finally stopped. The mysterious person knelt down and grabbed Winry by her chin pulling her face closer to his.

"Well well… what a fine specimen. I knew that you would be perfect for our plan. Yes… you will do quite nicely."

"Let me go!" Winry yelled as she jerked her head backwards.

"What do you want?" Al asked.

"Oh armor boy. I was told you would be coming also. It's a pity that you couldn't just stay behind and listen to what your brother said. Now you will suffer the same fate as him. We'll keep you around long enough so you can at least get a last look at Edward." The man said as he stood up and looked at the hunk of armor lying on the ground. The man re directed his gaze at Winry. He smiled.

"Of course you don't have to worry Miss Winry… you on the other hand are the final ingredient for our upcoming war. You are going to be very useful. Of course… you will find out about that later."

"Brigadier General Rayne. Are you through yet?" asked one of his assistances.

"Yes. I am. Now then if you two will excuse me. I have to frame a murder." Rayne said slyly as he turned around to leave the room.

"I will return later. I am looking forward to working with you Miss Winry. I do hope you cooperate." Rayne said as he left the room.

"Lock and bolt the door shut. I don't want any unnecessary people getting in." Rayne demanded.

"Yes sir."

"Now then… Rayne mumbled. "I think it is time the famous Fullmetal Alchemist and his lover to be framed of killing the Head Ishballian." Rayne said as he transformed into Edward Elric.

* * *

"Hey did you hear? The military are going to kill the Head Ishballian tonight. Were planning a surprise attack on the two who we think are going to kill him. Are you with us Haru?"

"I don't know… what would you say if The Head Ishballian was already dead and the corrupt Brigadier General is going to frame the two?"

"I'd say that's a pretty funny theory you have there Haru. I mean would he really do something like that?"

"Think about it. Why would that bastard of a General let you guys eavesdrop on something so top secret as this?"

"We were just lucky I guess. And besides, all we are going to do is capture the two and then hand them over to this secret organization that is working against the government."

"Secret organization? You can't be serious right?"

"Well from what I have heard they are called "H" and they have people already in this compound who are more than willing to take the two officials off of our hands when we capture them."

"If they are so secretive then how come you know about them and what they are going to do?"

"Well that's easy. The leader of our rebellion group has direct contact with one of their high ranking officials. They tell him what they want him to do."

Haru sighed and ran his fingers through his white colored hair. He closed his eyes for a moment and began to think about what Jo had just told him.

'If they really wanted to be a secret organization then only one or two people would know what they wanted. But as for Jo… everyone knows that he can't keep his mouth shut… maybe that is why they leaked information to him. Maybe they wanted everyone in the prison to know about them. Then that way if everyone knew about them and attacked against the two people who are supposedly going to kill the Head Ishballian would just be a decoy for a plan that is much more organized than I thought… This can't be good for any of the people involved. We are all in danger and so are the two State alchemists. I don't even think they know what is about to happen…'

Haru stood up and looked down at Jo.

"Jo, I'm not going to join you tonight. I'm sorry I don't think we should be doing anything really…"

"Aw… alright. Well it was good chatting with you. You have some pretty good arguments. But then again they are all just theories. But I guess they don't call you Haru the brain for nothing then. See ya." Jo said as he took off towards another group of people.

"Hey! Did you hear!!" Jo yelled.

"Damn…. What are they planning? There has to be some alter motive for this…" Haru looked into the distance. He knew that if his kid sister Taila had gotten any word of this Taila, Azashi and Tai would be forming some sort of plan to rescue Old Man Ishballa. After all he did raise them.

"Damn it Taila… Don't come tonight. Please don't come…"

* * *

Of course Haru was right. He knew his sister better than anyone. And she would jump at the chance to enter the prison and find Haru. After all she hasn't seen him for quite some time now.

"Taila, when we arrive at the prison you will take Riza and Havoc and go to the West wall. You will blow a hole through the wall and enter as quickly as possible. I will distract the guards while Tai runs in after me and gets one of the sleeping guard's keys. After we have the keys we will make our way down into the basement… or dungeons."

"When we get down there we will have to stay close. There are many tunnels and rooms. I have narrowed it down to ten rooms where I think the Head Ishballians body will be. This mission is quite dangerous and more than likely the Ishballians that are being held inside already have wind of some sort of plan about Old Man Ishballa. And If I know the Ishballians inside they are already planning to attack the people there to kill the Old Man."

"So you mean they are going to go after Colonel Mustang and Edward?" Asked Havoc.

"Yes… or you could say so. If what you two have told me about the two state alchemists then the Brigadier General already knows the Head Ishballian is dead and those two will be framed for his murder."

Roy… I hope you don't come into any danger. I know that you will but… I just couldn't live with my self knowing that I couldn't protect you. I promise to protect you and then take you back as my lover… Riza thought.

The promise she had made to herself about not giving up on Roy was stuck in her head. She would never give up on him even if it meant hurting a few people. Riza's heart was torn between two men Roy. A man she had loved for years and years. It was love at first sight. Then there was Havoc. Havoc made her feel like there were no worries and all of her problems quickly faded. But Havoc wasn't the one she was madly in love with. Maybe because Havoc was there at the time that she had fallen for him. Only one obstacle stood in her way. And that was Edward. She still couldn't understand why Roy was so in love with him. It didn't matter because soon she would see Roy and she would take him away from Edward… Riza kept repeating the words over and over in her mind 'I will not give up…' 'I will not give up…' And she wouldn't give up, not now not ever.

"Riza, are you ready to go?" Azashi asked.

"Yes."

"Good everyone understands the plan then?"

They all nodded and awaited further instructions.

"Ok, we leave in five minutes. Let's go." Azashi said as he left the tent. Taila went after him.

"Azashi… about this morning… I-"

" I know… your sorry right."

"Yes…I shouldn't have told them that story and I shouldn't have yelled at you."

"It's alright. I just…" Azashi turned around. He walked closer to her and grabbed her by the waist. He hugged her tight and said,

"You know I care about you so much… I'm sorry I made you angry; it's just that I'm not quite over Aria yet. I promise the time will come soon when we can be together." Azashi said kindly as he kissed Taila on her head. He let her go and began to walk towards the waiting carriages.

"Now would you please go and get the others?"

"Yes… oh and Azashi, thank you. It means so much to me. I mean what you just did." Taila replied as she went back into the tent.

"Come on everyone the carriages are here."

* * *

"… You know you look so peaceful when you sleep… I could watch you forever." Roy whispered in Ed's ear.

Yet again Roy was in Edward's bed, this time he had actually fallen asleep next to him. You see after Roy had pretended to go back to sleep in his own bed he watched Edward and waited for him to fall back asleep so he could sneak into his bed. Soon Edward would be waking up and soon Roy would be getting yelled at. He didn't care. Well he never cared when Ed yelled at him. The older man took his hand and ran it gently through the blond mess of hair. He caressed it softly and continued watching the sleeping Edward.

Edward's eyes opened slightly. He watched Roy to see that he was only watching him sleep and messing with his hair. Edward wanted to push him away but he resisted the urge. Ed was always pushing Roy away. He thought Roy deserved at least one molestation without getting punched or pushed away. So he let Roy continue. After about ten minutes Edward opened his eyes and looked at Roy. Roy surprised pulled his hand away from Edward's head and looked down at him.

"Well I'm surprised that you didn't flip out."

"Colonel… don't stop."

"What?"

"I mean it. It actually felt kind of nice…" Edward mumbled as his cheeks began to turn red.

"Wow that's a change. What's the occasion?"

"No occasion. Will ya just shut up before I change my mind!"

"Ha ha alright if that is what you want…" Roy said with a smile.

This time Roy took his hand and began stroking Edward's pink cheek. He could tell Edward was nervous but he couldn't figure out abut what. It was quite unusual for Edward to actually let Roy try anything. Roy bent down over Ed and looked him in the eyes. Edward looked at him back. That's when Roy leaned in for the kiss. Their lips interlocked. That's when Roy moved his hand from Ed's face down to his chest. Roy inched Edward's black tank top up exposing his slender looking chest. That's when Edward took his hands and started to un button Roy's shirt.

'Ah were going to finally get to do it!' Roy thought nervously. He was excited and nervous. He didn't know if Edward had done anything like this before. In any case Roy would help Edward along the way.

'This is it… I guess we are going to do it now… but what does doing it really consist of?' Edward thought. He was always trying to put things into a science point of view. He was also nervous because he had never done this kind of thing.

Just then the bedroom door swung open and Lieutenant Rei walked in. Seeing Roy on top of Ed with his shirt almost undone and Edward with his shirt almost off turned around and began to leave the room.

"I am sorry. I didn't know I was interrupting something. I can come back."

"No no… you weren't interrupting anything." Roy said as he got up off of Edward and began to button his shirt quickly. Edward helped Roy off of him by pushing him.

"Well then, Rei said as she turned back around.

"I have orders from Brigadier general Rayne that you two are to report down in the basement in room H-175 for orders immediately."

"Yes thank you. Lieutenant Rei. We will be there shortly."

"Please see too it that you two are _completely _dressed." Rei replied as she left the room shutting the door.

"Damn you! See what you did?"

"I didn't do anything. It was you. You're the one who told me "don't stop" Did you forget that?"

"I didn't say you could practically take my shirt off!"

"Well you enjoyed it. I know you did. And don't try to twist that around."

"I-…"

"Damn you… Just get dressed so we can go."

"Fine you too."

"Fine I will."

**Things are finally starting to unfold. More will be revealed in the next exciting chapter! **

**See you all in Ch 21!!! **

**Review Please!**


	21. Chapter 21

Ch 21

**Hi Everyone!! Sorry for the lack of updates. I have been really busy the past couple months and this is the first day I have actually been able to sit down and write! This chapter isn't as long as some of other ones, but after this chapter things start getting really intense. Please Enjoy!!! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fma yada yada yada**

"Damn it what room was it again? H- 127 or something?" Edward asked as he scratched his head. Ed and Roy were completely lost down in the maze of tunnels that ran underground below the base.

"No it was H-175. Now why can't you remember a simple room number?" Roy asked.

"Because All I had to listen to was you're complaining after Rei walked in to our room."

"I said that wasn't my fault. You were the one who insisted."

"No I never did!" Ed yelled he hated it when Roy used things against him. Why couldn't he just forget about it and leave him alone.

"Oh well then my ears must be deceiving me. Because I am pretty sure I heard you say 'Colonel do-'"

"Shut it! I know what I said!! Now can you please drop it?!" Ed yelled.

"Fine. All I wanted was for you to admit you knew what you said. And you did. So remember that next time when we do something." Roy whispered slyly into Edward's ear. He loved making him angry, and the young alchemist was blushing so that was another plus. Edward was indeed blushing. It seemed that everyday Roy was making him blush a little bit more. Not that it was an unnecessarily a bad thing, Ed just wasn't used to it. But some of the methods Roy used were a bit over the top.

"Get off me." Edward mumbled as he shrugged Roy's arms off of his shoulders.

"Well now that is settled. I say we take a right here." Roy said pointing down the hallway.

"Whatever… Let's get this over with." Ed said as he started down the hallway.

* * *

"Al… what do you think that man meant by you will get to see Ed one last time?"

"Winry… I think that this situation is very dangerous for everyone involved."

"Al… please tell me that Edward will be safe…"

"Winry… I-"

"Tell me Al that Ed will be SAFE!!" Winry yelled. She broke down in tears. She just couldn't take it knowing that something bad was going to happen to Ed. After all she did love him. She didn't care what was going to happen to herself. All she wanted was to make sure that Ed was safe.

"Winry… I can't tell you that. I want brother to be safe but I don't think that he is going to be…"

"….I know Al… It's just that… I want to see him so I can make sure he is ok…" Winry mumbled through her tears.

"I know Winry… but brother is strong so maybe if we have a little bit of hope… he will be alright…" Al replied. He was upset also. He didn't want anything to happen to any of them. But he wasn't sure what was going to occur.

"All we can do now is wait Winry… and hope that things will turn out ok."

* * *

" Havoc, you think we'll get there in time?"

"In time for what Riza?"

"To help out the Colonel and Edward."

"Oh I'm sure if those two come into any trouble they can handle it. We are talking about The Flame Alchemist, and the famous Fullmetal Alchemist." Havoc replied as he took another long drag on his cigarette.

"Yes I guess your right…"

"Riza, don't worry about them. You know Roy will be alright. He is strong and has a goal to fulfill. He won't be dieing anytime soon."

"Yes I know Havoc but…. I-"

"Riza… I know that you're still heartbroken over him. It takes time to heal."

"Havoc… I just feel like that I don't even know my real feelings for you yet…"

"What, so what has all this time meant to you then Riza?"

"I have loved every minute of it Havoc. I just don't really know…"

"So, what are you saying? That you want to break up or something?"

"No… I … just don't know…"

Havoc sighed and took another long drag on his cigarette. He blew the smoke out of his mouth into a little ring that floated into the air for a moment before disappearing. He glanced at Riza who was sitting across from him in the carriage. She did look upset over this. Maybe it was just because she was going to see Roy again and she still couldn't let go of him. Havoc didn't know what to do at this point. He really liked Riza… no he loved her but she didn't seem to like him the way he liked her.

'Damn… I wish this all wasn't this confusing…' Havoc thought as he took another drag on his cigarette.

"Well Riza…"

'Oh no… he's going to hate me. Then break up with me and then I'll have no one…'

"If that is what you truly think then…"

'Here it comes…' Riza thought as she closed her eyes. Her heart was beating fast.

"I am going to support you."

'Great now I'm all alo- Wait what? He's not breaking up with me?' She opened her eyes and looked at Havoc who was still smoking away on his cigarette.

"What? After what I said your still going to give me a chance?"

" Well yea. I mean Riza I love you. You're the best thing that has ever happened to me. I know how hard it is to love someone and not have them love you back the way you want them too, but I'm willing to stay with you until you figure out your feelings."

"Oh Havoc…" Riza said with a few tears in her eyes. "Thank you…"

Havoc smiled. Hopefully Riza's feelings will all be sorted out.

"Uh Havoc…. Can we talk now?"

"Eh Talia why are you asking me if you can talk?"

"Because I didn't want to interrupt anything important." Taila said with a smile.

"Ha ha, yes I guess you too can talk now."

"Good. Geeze adults are crazy huh Tai."

"Yea, they are."

The carriage erupted with laughter. The laughter would soon be silenced by pain and suffering, that awaited the people entering the base, and the people that were already there.

**Review Please!!! **

**I hope you all enjoyed Ch 21!!! **

**See you all in ch 22!!! Things start getting intense in the next chapter! Look Forward to it!! **


End file.
